Love In New York
by 4everobsessed
Summary: AU Inuyasha Takahashi comes to New York's finest hotel, but runs into a little trouble when he meets a certain maid. That's when things get crazy and Kagome is thrown into the world of celebrities, where evil ex-girlfriends want to kill you.
1. Getting soaked

"I got it Seshomaru ok?" Inuyasha sighed into his phone. It was one of those days that he hated living in New York City, especially when he was talking to his brother. He expected him to stay in this gross hotel to promote their company and do some acting promos. Inuyasha slammed his phone shut just as his limo stopped. "Stupid fluffy." Inuyasha glanced at the building in front of him from his car window. Yeah...it was definitely New York's finest. Inuyasha groaned and got out of the car to be confronted by a million screaming girls. '_Great.' _Inuyasha flashed the girls on either side of him a huge grin, which just made them scream louder. Inuyasha was hurried into the hotel to his room. Unfortunately his role in his brother's company landed him some acting roles and that's all it took for the girls of America to know who Inuyasha Takahashi was. Meanwhile..

"Kagome hurry up, we're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming Eri!" Kagome pulled on her outfit that she wore to clean rooms at New York's newest hotel, The Shikon Plaza.

"Come on, you know today is the day where that stuck up, but oh so handsome Inuyasha is coming to stay at our hotel! Aren't you so excited?" Eri was jumping up and down entusiastically from talking about her fan obssesed craze over Inuyasha.

Kagome finally came out of her room. "For your information, today is going to be hell. With my luck I'll actually have to bow down and kiss the floor he's walking on."

Eri rolled her eyes. "Stop being so sarcastic and lets go!" Eri grabbed Kagome's hand and led her out through the front door of the condo they lived in together.

Kagome pouted. _'Why me?' _

Kagome and Eri arrived just as Inuyasha was seen going inside the hotel. They headed for the lower level of the hotel where all the rooms were going to be assigned for the day. They read the clipboard for the day and went off to work until lunch. All the maids were wondering who would get Inuyasha's room.Only a select few knew where his room would be, but that would all change soon.

_'Dammit! I have room 123 again! Man I hate that room. It's so big and it smells funny_.' Kagome said to herself as she took the elevator up. There was no sign on the door so she went in to clean up before whoever was going to stay here came up. Humming one of her favorite songs, she went to work on cleaning the huge hotel room. Kagome arranged flowers in a vase and went to go get water. Her thoughts wondered off to her boyfriend. Kouga. '_I wonder if it's time to break it off soon, we're growing apart these days.'_ Kagome sat on the huge queen size bed decorated with violet and white tulips. Little did she notice the person sleeping in the bed until it was too late.

"What the..AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome jumped away from the bed as fast as she could, but in the process knocked over the water she was holding all over the mysterious figure. Kagome looked up into the eyes of none other than a very pissed and wet..._Inuyasha Takahashi_.

**A/N: Well here's my new story! yayness! haha. Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll post the next chapter soon. Reviews/comments are appreciated! AND miroku and sango come in the next chapter too! So thanks for reading! until next time..**

**Heather**


	2. First Impressions

Kagome gaped at the person in front of her. She felt like laughing her ass off but she decided against that after remembering who he was. But she had to admit that look on his face was priceless.

"What the hell was that for wench?" Inuyasha was pissed. He was trying to get some sleep in before his brother called him again and then this girl had the nerve to go and dump water on him!

"Sorry Mr. Takahashi I didn't realize you were sleeping." Kagome kept her cool and tried not to blow up at his yelling.

"Didn't see me sleeping huh? What are you blind?" Inuyasha screamed. He wasn't gonna let this girl get away with it.

Kagome had enough, she blew up. "Excuse me, but it's not my fault that you happened to be in your room while I was cleaning! You could have put something on your door! What's your problem?"

Inuyasha got in her face, but said in a very calm manner. "Your my problem wench, now get the hell out my room."

Kagome just smiled sweetly. "Of course Mr. Takahashi. Oh, and by the way, my name is Kagome not wench, dogboy." Kagome flicked his dog ears as she said this. And with that, she got out of his room.

"Keh." No one had dared to talk to him like that since he was a child. This little maid had spunk. Maybe his stay at this crappy hotel wouldn't be so boring after all. Inuyasha smirked. He decided to call his agent Miroku and see hat he had to do for today. Inuyasha flipped out his cell phone and dialed Miroku's number.

"Yo Inuyasha what's up?"

"What's planned for today?" Inuyasha was bored out of his mind at needed something to do, after that little incident with, what was her name again? Kagome? Yeah, that was it. Anyways, needless to say, he wasn't getting anymore sleep today after what happened. That was for sure.

"I have you down at a charity event at Madison Square Garden and a dinner event tonight with all the employees of the hotel."

"Great." Inuyasha replied. _Wait, that means I'll have to see that damn Kagome girl again. Crap. _Inuyasha groaned. "Miroku, do I have to have this dinner?" Inuyasha pleaded.

"I'm afraid so, the head person of this hotel, Sango, can be very persuasive." Miroku made a face as he touched his cheek. Maybe he shouldn't have tried to make a move on her during their business meeting this morning. Damn, she could hit hard.

"Yeah, yeah ok, I'll be there." Inuyasha said as Miroku begged him to come. Inuyasha shut his phone after he said goodbye and headed for a shower. "Stupid girl getting me all wet." _Guess we'll see each other tonight. _Inuyasha sighed.

"What! Nobody told me about a dinner tonight!."

Calm down Kagome, you'll be fine. Sango tried to calm down her very stressed friend.

"No it won't! I don't wanna go to a stupid dinner where Inuyasha will be! I'll die!" Kagome fell into a nearby chair and groaned.

"Kagome, it's only one dinner. Then you can go home for the rest of the night I promise." Kagome still looked unconvinced. "You won't have to clean bathrooms for a week." Sango said as she showed her puppy dog face.

Kagome caved. "Alright, alright I'll go."

"Thank you Kagome!" Sango screamed and jumped up and down, while she hugged Kagome. _'If Kagome can go with Inuyasha there than I can deal with that evil pervert Miroku being ther.' _Sango thought confidently, but she knew deep down that she was just fooling herself.

"Sango."

"Yeah?"

"I can't breath."

"Oh! Sorry Kagome!" Sango said as she jumped back and gave Kagome air.

"It's ok." Kagome smiled. _I'm sure tonight will go fine. _

**A/N: So there's chapter two! Yay! I felt like giving you guys another chapter to read since your reviews are awesome! THANK YOU! This story is so much fun to write for me so far. More characters will be popping up but its mostly just inuyasha, kagome, miroku and sango as the main characters. Thanks for the reviews in the first chap! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story! Feel free to give more reviews because that makes me update quicker! Haha. Next chapter is the dinner! What will kagome and inuyasha do? Lol. Until next time…**

**Heather**


	3. The Dinner Part 1

"Ugh, why does Sango have to be so convincing?" Kagome grumbled as she was walking in the lobby. Finally it was time to end the day, but tonight was the big dinner that Sango had told Kagome about earlier that day. _It's gonna be hell tonight. _Kagome pouted as she walked on, her face downcast so she really couldn't see where she was going until she bumped into a very hard object and fell back. Kagome closed her eyes as she felt herself fall , but suddenly she stopped in midair as something held her in place to keep her from falling. Kagome opened her eyes to meet a pair of amber eyes staring at her with worry. Kagome let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. Inuyasha broke the silence.

"You idiot! Are you ok? You could have hurt yourself. Geez." Inuyasha said to Kagome as he brought them up to stand. He still had his arms around her. She looked down at his arms and so did he. They both blushed and Kagome pulled herself out of his arms.

"I'm fine, thanks for saving me." Kagome flashed Inuyasha a smile.

"Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha said, looking down to hide his blush.

"Look I'm sorry I spilled water on you the other day its just I was kind of distracted and I wasn't thinking," Kagome explained as Inuyasha's eyes met her own as she apologized.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Keh, don't worry about it. Just water." Inuyasha tried to change the subject to make themselves more comfortable. "So, hear about the dinner tonight?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah, Sango told me today. I really don't want to go, but she convinced me."

"Oh. My manager is making me go as well, but look on the brightside, at least you'll see me there," Inuyasha said with a cocky grin.

Kagome smirked. "Oh yes, I'm sure it'll be a much better party tonight with you there." Kagome said playfully and giggled.

Inuyasha pouted and did his puppy dog face to act like he was hurt. "Aww," Kagome said, "don't worry Mr. Takahashi , I'm glad you're going tonight." Kagome smiled and rubbed his little doggy ears to assure him she meant it. Inuyasha's face was a mask of shock at what she was doing, but before he could say anything Kagome interrupted him. "So, see you tonight then." Kagome started to walk off.

"Kagome."

"Yes." Kagome turned.

"It's Inuyasha not Mr. Takahashi." he said with a smile.

Kagome smiled. "I'll remember that." And then she was off to get ready for the event.

_Something about that girl._ Inuyasha thought to himself as he watched her leave The Shikon Plaza. Inuyasha shook his head out of his thoughts when his cell phone rang. Inuyasha sighed. "Duty calls."

"Eri! What am I going to wear tonight? I have nothing!" Kagome was scrambling around her house to find something to wear, with less than an hour until the party. Meanwhile Eri was rummaging through her closet to find something..anything really.

"I found it Kagome!" Eri screamed in delight. It was her beautiful dress she had worn to her mother's second wedding last year, it would probably fit Kagome. The dress was a light shade of pink that dipped low at the chest, ruffled sleeves, and went down to the ankles. It came with a set of diamond earrings and necklace. With all of it on Kagome, it would look dazzling.

Kagome ran to her friend's room and skidded to a halt, out of breath. "Thank God Eri! You're a lifesaver!" Kagome hugged her friend and grabbed the dress to go try it on in the bathroom.

Eri giggled at her best friend's actions. And then it hit her. '_What am I going to wear.' _Eri's eyes widened. '_Crap.' _

'_This is so boring.' _Inuyasha said to himself as he sat at his table in the grand dining hall in The Shikon Plaza with all the other employees. He was being introduced to many people and it just got him tired and agitated. He was praying for a distraction. And he was about to get just that. A light caught his eye and he turned to face where it was coming from. It was coming from a girl's dress. Inuyasha tried to contain his excitement as he found out who the dress belonged to. Kagome. '_She came.'_ Inuyasha smiled at her and Kagome looked at him just in time to catch his smile. Kagome let a smile come out from her nervousness and waved to him. The whole room was watching as Kagome came down the staircase and they all turned around to see who Kagome was waving at. Inuyasha blushed at the attention and shrunk into his chair.

"Keh." Then he waved to Kagome.

Kagome contained the giggle that was trying to come out. And then the unthinkable happened. Not even Kagome knew this would happen. Kagome descended the staircase all the way and felt an arm immediately cover her waist. Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha growling and bunching up the table cloth in his claws. Kagome swung her head up to see who was making Inuyasha so furious. Then it was Kagome's turn to gape. It was her ex-boyfriend, _Kouga_.

**A/N:** Hey guys, I know I said it would have the dinner in this chap, but I kind of ran out of time to do it this weekend. It's actually gonna take another chapter to finish the dinner. So bear with me. Thanks! I just wanted to get you guys a chapter up before we all go back to school or work after this weekend. I hope you all had a great thanksgiving. So there's chapter three. What do you guys think? Reviews are appreciated! Until next time..

Heather


	4. The Dinner Part 2

Kagome stood there staring at the grinning man holding her. 'What is he doing?' She had gotten into an argument with him a couple of days ago and she had officially called off their relationship the same day. She had been so angry. Kagome had really loved him. And that argument? It had been about Kouga cheating on her of course. Tears started to form in Kagome's eyes as she stared at Kouga.

"Kouga..what…what are you doing here?" She mustered.

"Kouga glanced down at her. "I want you back Kagome, I missed you."

"You missed me?" Kagome screamed. "How dare you! Your're the one who cheated on me! I don't want you back!" Kagome tried to keep her voice calm, she was in a room with all of her co-workers and she didn't want a scene.

Kouga smirked. "After tonight, we'll see about that Kagome, my dear."

Kagome shivered. She heard someone's footsteps and she was thankful for whoever it was that would get her away from Kouga, at least for awhile.

"Hey Kagome." Kagome turned around to address the person and found herself staring into familiar amber eyes. She smiled.

"Inuyasha. You made it."

Inuyasha grinned. Yeah, and you did too." Inuyasha glanced at Kouga and frowned. "Kouga, always nice to see you." Inuyasha nodded his head in Kouga's direction and tried to keep calm.

Kouga just scowled at him. "What do you want mutt-face?"

Inuyasha growled dangerously.

"You two know each other?" Kagome asked with shock.

"Let's just say it's not exactly a pleasant past." Inuyasha growled out.

Kagome wasn't surprised about that comment.

"So wolf boy, would you mind excusing Kagome and I for a few minutes, it's for business of course." Inuyasha asked casually, but still with a smirk.

"Yeah whatever." Kouga sneered, but then put on a smile for Kagome. "I'll see you later Kagome. Giving her one last smile and a wink he left the couple alone for the moment.

As soon as Kouga was out of sight Kagome sighed in relief. "Thank God he's gone! Thanks for saving me."

Inuyasha laughed. "No problem Kagome. I can understand how Kouga can be an ass sometimes."

Kagome giggled. "Yeah. I'm assuming you've had quite an interesting past with him?"

"Let's just say it wasn't the smarter days of my life." Inuyasha cleared his throat. "So, what were you doing with him here anyway?" He tried sounding calm, but the tension in his voice gave him away.

Kagome laughed. "Jealous are we now?"

"Psh, yeah right. Name one thing that guy has that I don't." Inuyasha said with a cocky smirk.

"I don't know, let's see, there's his grace, charm, his ability to dance. Need I go on?" Kagome said with a grin.

Inuyasha put his hand over his chest. "Kagome, that hurt right here."

Kagome laughed.

"Uh huh, and are you going to prove me wrong Mr. Takahashi?" Kagome dared with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Inuyasha grinned and stepped towards Kagome. "Of course." And with that he took hold of Kagome's arm and dragged her on the dance floor.

Kagome freaked. "Inuyasha what are you doing!" Kagome practically screamed. She hadn't danced in a long time. And how was she supposed to dance with Inuyasha Takahshi? The one person she was supposed to hate.

"I'm going to show you that I can dance better than that mangy wolf." Inuyasha statedas he continued dragging Kagome's struggling body.

"I'm going to kill you for this Inuyasha." Kagome ground out as the spotlight suddenly focused on them.

"Sure you will babe." Inuyasha smiled and winked at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes, but had to laugh. "Inuyasha you are such a dork."

"Yeah, I always knew that." Inuyasha said with a grin.

Suddenly, the music started and Inuyasha pushed her in a dance similar to the waltz. Kagome blushed when Inuyasha's hand found her waist and guided her through the song. '_Is this what it feels like to be in heaven?'_ The world fell away as the couple danced. Inuyasha spun Kagome and brought her down for a dip and then as soon as it started, it was over. Kagome was still mesmerized and shook her head to come back to reality.

Inuyasha smirked. "So, was I better than Kouga?"

Kagome out of breath. "Yeah. Wow." But then Kagome caught herself. "But only by a litlle bit." Kagome grinned.

Inuyasha laughed. "Ok, fair enough."

CRASH

Inuyasha and Kagome whirled around to see what all the commotion was about.

"Don't you ever touch me again you pervert!"

"But my dear Sango, I just wanted get to know you better!" Miroku pleaded, but his hand wandered again…

Sango's eyebrow twitched. "Get to know this!" Sango screamed as she whirled around and threw a pan at the monk's head. And then, the poor monk was unconscious again. Sango came out and brushed herself off.

"Whoa, what happened?" Inuyasha asked with amusement.

"I think your manager just molested my boss," Kagome said, tryingnot to laugh.

Inuyasha and Kagome started cracking up. Kagome was the first to notice footsteps. She looked up from with tears streaming down her face from the laughter. "Heh..um..hi Sango." Kagome said shakely. She immediately hit a still laughing Inuyasha to tell him Sango was here.

"Ow! What was that for?" Inuyasha yelled, while rubbing his head. Kaome glared at him and that's all it took to silence him.

"And just what is so funny?" Sango asked in a huff.

"Nothing Sango, I swear. We were just laughing at Inuyasha's choice in wardrobe." Kagome said. "Right Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glared at Kagome. "Keh."

"Whatever. Look, Kagome can you give me a ride home?" Sango asked pleadingly eyeing the kitchen to see if any monks happened to be coming out yet. "I need to get out before Miroku gains concouisness."

Kagome giggled. "Ok, wait for me by my car."

"Thanks Kagome." Sango replied as she headed outside.

"So,um, thanks for the dance tonight." Kagome said shyly to Inuyasha.

"Keh, no problem. I..uh..I'm glad you came tonight." Inuyasha said with a slight smile.

Kagome grinned up and Inuyasha. "Well, it wouldn't have been much fun tonight if you wouldn't have showed up either. So, I'm glad you came too."

Inuyasha smirked. "So, Ms. Higurashi, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning." Inuyasha bowed and took Kagome's hand. He brought it up to his lips and brushed a soft kiss to it.

Kagome blushed. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." Inuyasha let go of her hand and Kagome reluctantly left.

"I'll say bye to wolf boy for you!" Inuyasha yelled after Kagome. Kaome turned around and stuck her tongue out at him and waved. Inuyasha chuckled. It had been some night.

A/N So, there's the second part to the dinner. Hope you all enjoyed it. Christmas break soon! So I'll try to update again soon. I'll update again if I get 10 reviews or morefor this chapter or when I have time to update,but I know you will all review anyway! Haha. Thanks for all the reviews! I luv reading all the positive feedback. Everyone have a great weekend! Leave reviews so I can update! Until next time…

Heather


	5. No one will take it seriously right?

**A/N**: Welcome to Chapter 5! Lol. So I got a question that asked if this fic would be like the movie Maid In Manhattan…well..the answer is no. It hasn't been like the movie so far, but I will say that I got the idea to do a fic with inuyasha and kagome in a hotel from that movie. So there you go. Enjoy this next chapter. Think of it as a Christmas gift from me to you. Haha. So Im gonna be going to San Diego for the holiday bowl to perform with the rest of my band. So yeah, everyone have a great break! Enjoy the chapter and review if you can. Until next time…

"Kagome wake up!"

"Ugh...what?" Kagome groaned and rolled over. It was already Monday and the weekend had gone by in a blink of an eye.

Get your lazy butt up! We have to be at the hotel by 6 and it's almost 5:30! Eri screamed as she quickly brushed her hair and ran around the small condo.

Kagome sighed and pushed herself out of bed. "Fine." Kagome pulled on some sweats and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Then she applied the usual makeup. "You know, its amazing how I can still get ready before you Eri?" Kagome called out to her friend as she waited for her by the door. Kagome looked at the clock. 5:45, she would have to see Inuyasha today for the first time since the dinner last Friday. It had been some night for her, but Kagome wasn't too sure why Inuyasha had been so nice to her on Friday after all that had conspired between them. Kagome spaced out thinking of what she was going to say to Inuyasha if she came face to face with him today.

"Hellooooooo…" Eri snapped her fingers.

Huh?" Kagome shook her head and got out of her daze.

Geesh, space out much? I bet your thinking about your new boyfriend." Eri teased and stuck her tongue out.

Kagome huffed. "Shut up Eri! I swear, I never should have told you about Friday night."

"I'm sure there'll be a lot more to tell me about in a few more days." Eri winked at Kagome.

"Ugh! You're hopeless Eri! "Kagome fumed as she stomped out of the room. Eri just laughed at her friend as they headed toward The Shikon Plaza.

"Damn…I'm assigned to his room again." Kagome cursed as she looked at the call sheet for the day.

"This should be interesting." Eri wiggled her eyebrows.

Kagome bumped her friend playfully. "Uh huh..right. I'm not even supposed to like these snobby actor types and now look."

"It could be worse, he could have been ugly."

Kagome giggled. "Well, I'm off to go clean, I'll catch you at lunch."

"See ya Kags." Eri waved.

"Look at this!" Miroku shouted. "You're on the freaking cover of US Weekly with that chick!" Miroku chuckled as he read the page on Inuyasha and his supposed new love affair.

"Shut up Miroku. You're just lying so you can get me to come over there so I can call Sango for you."

"I'm not lying Inuyasha. Although you should call Sango for me if that's what you want to do." Miroku smiled like an angel, but Inuyasha didn't buy it, still he went over to check out the magazine.

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha yelled. "Lemme see that!" Inuyasha ripped the paper out of Miroku's hands and read the article. "Damn, I hope she's not mad. You think I should go talk to her?"

Miroku shrugged. "It's up to you man. Just remember though, you know who is flying in today."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know." Inuyasha glanced at the paper with Kagome and him dancing and talking and him kissing her hand goodnight. They did look pretty cute together. Wait, what was he thinking? Inuyasha threw the paper down and walked across the room. "I think I'm gonna talk to her. Later, Miroku."

"Later." Miroku sighed with boredom. Maybe he should call Sango, it wouldn't hurt. Wasn't she supposed to be in that staff meeting today? So what if he stalked her just a little bit. Miroku grinned evilly.

A chair swiveled in an LA office as pale and cold hands picked up the latest issue of US Weekly.

"Well, this is not good at all is it my dear?" Naraku said with a chuckle.

"Yes this is very disappointing." Kikyo glared at the picture of her Inuyasha with some slut of a girl. How dare he dump her two years ago. Ever since then Kikyo had been one hell of a drama queen about it, never really letting him go after what happened all those years ago. "What do you suppose we do about it?"

"Well Kikyo, we can always do what we did to the last person that betrayed you."

Kikyo grinned. She slyly walked up to Naraku and straddled him on top of his chair and gave him a bruising kiss. "Yes, I suppose that would be good."

Sango rammed her hand onto her desk. "No! I told you, we would never say yes to that merger! Would your people stop calling me! Ugh!" Sango groaned as she slammed the phone down with anger. "I really need a break one of these days." Sango said to the empty room she was in and began massaging her forehead.

"Allow me to do this for you Lady Sango, I would be honored." Miroku said innocently. Miroku immediately placed his hands on her shoulder and massaged. Sango sweat dropped.

"MIROKU! What the hell are you doing?" Sango screamed in frustration. Sango stood up suddenly and flipped Miroku over the chair. Mirokul landed on top of her desk.

"Well Sango, if you wanted me on top of your desk in the first place you should have asked." Miroku grinned evilly as his hand wondered.

Sango twitched and raised her fist trying to contain her rage. "PERVERT!" And with one slap Sango exited her office wiping her hands clean, leaving a very unconscious monk on top of her desk.

"Some people just don't appreciate me." Miroku wheezed out before collapsing yet again.

"What am I going to do with you Houshi-sama?" Sango shook her head again and headed down the hall to find a distraction. Where was Kagome when she needed her?

Kagome walked through the main lobby of the hotel. "I hate Mondays." Kagome took the elevator up to Inuyasha's floor and stepped out to meet the very Inuyasha himself. Kagome's mouth dropped upon seeing him, but of course she quickly closed it and blushed. Inuyasha looked slightly stunned upon seeing her coming out of the elevator when he was supposed to find her. He found he couldn't say anything and blushed.

"So…we really need to stop meeting like this, its becoming a habit." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome laughed. "Well, I'm not all that bad to see am I?"

"If I say yes will you hurt me?"

Kagome slapped his shoulder playfully.

Inuyasha smiled. "I was just coming to look for you."

Kagome looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you that…"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Inuyasha turned their heads to the voice screaming Inuyasha's name.

Suddenly Inuyasha was pressed against the wall by a figure with very long hair.

"What do you call this?" Sesshomaru hissed as he shoved the US Weekly magazine in Inuyasha's face. "I told you to come here for business, not your next girlfriend!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Oh look, fluffy has come all this way to see me about a magazine." Inuyasha casually pretended to look at his nails. "Should I be scared?"

Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome finally spoke up after being incomplete shock this whole time. Apparently Inuyasha and this guy knew each other. "I don't know who you are, but get your hands off of him." Kagome said calmly.

Inuyasha smiled. She was actually defending him. "Its ok Kagome, this is my older brother Sesshomaru."

"Do well to remember that little brother." Sesshomaru spat out at Inuyasha as he released his hold on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared at him. Kagome took a closer look at the magazine Sesshomaru held. "Wait a minute..." Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"INUYASHA! Is that me?" Kagome screamed. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's ears flattened at the penetrating sound. Kagome snatched the article out of Sesshomaru's hands and started reading. Kagome's mouth dropped open at what she read. Inuyasha cringed while Sesshomaru just smirked at the torment his brother was going through.

"The whole country thinks I'm your new girlfriend." Kagome stuttered out.

"Heh…well…umm...yah...you see…I was going to tell you…" Inuyasha just stopped talking as Kagome glared at him.

"What am I going to tell my mom and my friends?" Kagome started pacing.

Inuyasha jumped in front of her and grabbed hold of her arms. "Kagome it'll be ok I promise."

Kagome gave him a small smile. "I hope so. I mean it's not like anybody is going to take this seriously right?"

"There they are get them!" someone screamed. All of a sudden hundreds of cameras swarmed the three of them and dozens of questions were being shouted.

Sesshomaru uttered one single word. "Run."


	6. The Plan

"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled. He grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her into his room. Inuyasha poked his head through the door and saw his brother standing there like an idiot. "Yo Fluffy! Get in!" Sesshomaru looked around at all the flocking reporters and smiled sheepishly before scrambling in the room behind Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his brother.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. "Who are you rolling your eyes at?"

Inuyasha smirked. "I'm rolling my eyes at my stupid brother who couldn't even get away from the paparazzi without his little brother's help."

Sesshomaru steeped forward to Inuyasha and was about to deliver a blow when Kagome intervened.

"Ok! Let's take a time out for a minute and discuss more important matters." Kagome glanced at the door. "Like how we're gonna get out of here without the reporters chasing us."

Inuyasha growled and Sesshomaru stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. Kagome suppressed a giggle. But eventually Inuyasha and Sesshomaru backed off of each other. "Thank you."

Sesshomaru dusted off his shirt and cleared his throat. "Well it seems you two have made quite an impression on the world." Inuyasha and Kagome just glared at him. Sesshomaru shrugged. "I'll call the head desk and see if they can escort your little fan club off the hotel property." Inuyasha nodded as Sesshomaru headed for another room to call.

Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome. 'She's gonna kill me isn't she?' Inuyasha thought in dread.

Kagome sighed. "This has all been really crazy, I had no idea just dancing with you at the faculty dinner would cause you and I to be in the tabloids!" She screamed and started pacing.

Inuyasha flattened his ears as the curses came spilling out of Kagome's mouth. Inuyasha tried to intervene in her pacing and finally grabbed her shoulders to make sure she was listening to him. "Look. I'm sorry Kagome. I really didn't know this would happen to us."

"I know. I shouldn't be taking this out on you, it's not your fault. I mean it won't last long right?" Kagome said as she tried to convince herself.

Before Inuyasha could assure her there was a knock on the door. Inuyasha and Kagome edged closer to the door that had stopped rattling with noisy reporters on the other end. "Who is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who do you think it is you idiot? Let me in!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the voice and tuned to Kagome. "It's my manager." Inuyasha opened the door letting Miroku in.

"Geesh what's with all the security?" Miroku asked as he came in the room.

'Well I am a star duh, plus the fact that we just got mobbed by a pack of crazy reporters." Inuyasha stated.

Miroku nodded in understanding as he glanced at the woman next to Inuyasha. "Wow Inuyasha, you sure know how to pick them." Inuyasha whacked Miroku.

"Ow." Miroku whined. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Miroku this is Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Pleasure." Miroku said seductively.

Miroku had an evil grin on his face as he stepped closer to Kagome and he bent down on one knee. "My lady Kagome, would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Kagome just stared wide eyed at Mirku and made little squeaking noises that were inaudible.

**Bonk**. Miroku saw stars as Inuyasha whacked him over the head. "Miroku." Inuyasha growled.

"Hehe" Miroku squeaked as he came away from Kagome while rubbing his head. "Don't have to be so violent."

"Yeah I do! You asked her to have your freaking child!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku sweat dropped. "Well, it was for a very good reason and I say it to all the pretty girls."

Inuyasha growled low and was about to give him another bump on his head.

"Inuyasha, chill. It's ok." Kagome said calmly still stunned by what Miroku did and by the fact Inuyasha was being so protective of her. Inuyasha relaxed visibly,but barely still eyeing Miroku.

Miroku glanced over at Kagome again and a feeling of recognition came over him. "Wait a sec, I know you from somewhere. Weren't you in one of the magazines I read this morning? " Miroku asked thoughtfully.

Kagome just nodded with a sigh. Inuyasha coughed. "Uh yah, the reporters kind of caught us dancing at the party the other night and made a whole story about our love life."

"Wow." Miroku said. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. "Yah know that's real good publicity."

"What!" Kagome and Inuyasha screamed in unison.

Miroku waved his hands in front of him. "I'm just saying that with Inuyasha shooting movies right now there hasn't really been any hard hitting story about him in the tabloids recently. This could make him shine out even more if he has a…….girlfriend." Miroku thought evilly as he looked at the couple.

"Oh, no ,no ,no. You're not thinking what I think your thinking?" Inuyasha asked with fear.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"I'm thinking that you two should pretend to be a couple just for a month or so before Inuyasha's next big movie comes out." Miroku said with a grin.

"What!" Inuyasha and Kagome screamed.

"You can't be serious can you?" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Of course I'm serious. Just think of how famous you'd be if you hooked up with someone finally. Nonetheless, a beautiful girl like Kagome." Miroku persuaded.

"I don't know Miroku." Inuyasha said uncertainly as he rubbed his head. Good god he was gonna start pacing like Kagome soon. Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome who was listening with dread to the conversation going on. "It's unfair to Kagome. It'll be weird for her."

"Damn right it will be weird for me!" Kagome said in frustration.

"She's not ready for it at all Miroku. She's couldn't handle being in the eyes of the world." Inuyasha continued.

"Exactly. I couldn't…." Kagome stopped at finally hearing what Inuyasha said. "What do you mean I couldn't handle it?"

"What you think you could handle being mobbed with paparazzi everyday Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Kagome's eyes glistened with no fear.

"Maybe." Inuyasha said with a hint of competition in his voice.

"Well," Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and placed her mouth by Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha inhaled her scent and was mesmerized by her smell so he had to tryfocus hard on what she was saying. "Bring it on." Inuyasha smiled at her comment as she pulled away from Inuyasha.

Miroku smirked and was quite intrigued by the show. "So is that a yes then? From what I saw I think that was a definite yes."

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed. "Yah whatever Miroku." Inuyasha finally managed to say under the embarrassment. Miroku smiled in victory.

'This is gonna be interesting.' Inuyasha and Kagome thought.

* * *

Meanwhile…..

"Yeah, we need a bunch of employees up her fast to get rid of all the reporters outside Inuyasha's room."

"Yes sir." The employee on the other end stuttered. He obviously wasn't used to speaking to important people.

"Good." Sesshomaru said impassively and he hung up the phone.

"Mr. Takahashi."

Sesshomaru nearly jumped out of his skin. "What the?" Sesshomaru turned around to face a short girl with dark raven hair and pretty brown eyes in a neat business suit with a skirt staring at him. 'Rin'

"Sorry to burst in on you Mr. Takahashi, but I was just confirming the interview you scheduled with my company for Inuyasha." Rin said with a very business like tone.

Sesshomary didn't know what was going on with him, but ever since he met this Rin girl about a month ago he always seemed different around her. She was a saucy 20 year old who could make the great Sesshomaru Takahashi cower in fear. Not that many people could say that and live. And that feeling of uncertainty and nervousness came over Sesshomaru again as he talked with Rin. What was going on with him?

"It's quite ok. I thought you were my idiot brother for a second. And please, call me Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said with a smile forming on his lips.

Rin blushed and stared at the carpet. "Of course. So Sesshomaru, is Inuyasha still able to do the interview?" She asked as she finally looked into Sesshomaru's eyes again.

"Yes of course." Sesshomaru replied.

"Great." Rin said, almost sounding childish. Rin started to head for the door, but turned to add, "Ya know Sesshomaru I have some other propositions that I would like to propose if it wouldn't be too much trouble coming for dinner." Rin said with a wink.

Sesshomaru smirked and raised his eyebrow. "It would be my honor Ms. Enomoto."

Rin smiled back. "Rin is fine Sesshomaru." Rin said with a giggle. If he wanted her to call him by his first name then he would have to deal with doing the same for her.

Sesshomaru smiled. "As you wish."

"I'll call you." And with a wave Rin was gone.

'Man that girl is gonna be the death of me.' Sesshomaru thought.

* * *

The TV screen flashed with the latest news with celebrities. "In recent news teen sensation Inuyasha Takahashi was seen with a young woman at a dance at The Shikon Plaza. No one really knows who this mystery girl is or what her relationship to Inuyasha is, but rest assured that we'll find out." Pictures that had surfaced of Inuyasha and Kagome flashed across the television screen.

Kikyo scowled. 'He thinks he can just dump me after all we've been through, pretend it didn't happen, and go sleep with some other chick in New York. Well, Inuyasha, you have something coming your way if you think you can just forget about KikyoTenchi so quickly.' Kikyo thought with an evil smirk. Her cold eyes showed no emotion after this thought as she continued watching the telvision screen. Beneath them there lay such anger and betrayal, but that day where Inuyasha Takahashi had discovered her affair with her college professor, Naraku, she had deserved allthe pain that came after Inuyasha had beaten the crap out of Naraku and broken up with her in a vicious yell. She just didn't think so. She was ignorant and stubborn. She wouldn't admit that he was lost to her.

Suddenly the speaker system announced, "Flight 137 now boarding to New York City."

Kikyo smiled with anticipation. "Yes Inuyasha. You have something coming your way very soon." And with that, Kikyo turned from the television and vanished.

**A/N**: Ooooooooh! Evil Kikyo! Who didn't see that one coming? Lol. Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 6! I'm glad I got inspired to write more. Sorry I haven't updated in a month. I went to San Diego and I just finished finals at school so it's been a tough month getting back to school and studying. I'm enjoying reading all of the reviews! Thank you! You guys keep the story going…..seriously! I put Rin in here as a request from RinzASin. It was a good idea, cause I almost forgot about her! But Sesshomaru has to have someone right? Haha. I actually like her in fics so we'll see how she comes out in this story. So how'd I do guys? I hope it's not getting too boring! Haha. Thanks for reading! Reviews are nice! Until next time……


	7. Interviews and Clubbin'

Kagome's hands were sweating. Her breath got shorter and she felt the room spinning. Kagome mentally slapped herself. 'Kagome! Your not gonna punk out now are you! You have to do this.' Kagome shook her head once more and tried to focus on the conversation in front of her. She was sitting by Inuyasha in an office with a young woman that looked about her age. What was her name? Rin? Yeah, that was it. Apparently Inuyasha had scheduled an interview with her for US Weekly's magazine. Looks like today would be the day the cat would be out of the bag and the world would know that Inuyasha Takahashi was taken. 'I wonder how long that's gonna last.' Kagome laughed at her thoughts. She wondered if the famous Inuyasha knew how to keep up with a long lasting relationship, even if it was a fake one.

"So how long have you too been together?" Rin asked.

"Around two weeks. We meet after I finished shotting my last movie. She was one of those extras in my movie that did the bikini waxing scene. Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome's eyes bugged and she quickly stomped on Inuyasha's foot underneath the chair.

"Ow!" Inuyasha yelled. He whipped his glare towards Kagome and all Kagome could do was glare back at him for what he'd said and then put on an innocent face.

"Uh, mr. Takahashi are you ok." Rin looked out from her seat with a worried look.

"Inuyasha turned from Kagome. "Yeah, peachy. Just, uh, had something caught in my, uh, throat."

"Uh huh." Rin smiled a little. "Whatever." These two were like this for the past half hour. Rin couldn't resist their cute squabbles. She knew that deep down these two really liked each other. She just wondered when they would admit it. Speaking of cute I need to call Fluffy. Rin pouted a little at the thought that she hadn't seen Sesshomaru in a little over two days. Soon she was shaken out of her thoughts by the couple sitting in front of her who were still squabbling.

"So what do you think of Inuyasha so far?" Rin tried to change the subject of Inuyasha and bikini wax models in front of Kagome. She would just have to worry about Sesshomaru and herself later.

Well, he's the perfect boyfriend any girl could ask for." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand. I'm just glad he got us together." Kagome tightened her grip around Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha made a squeaking noise.

Rin quirked her eyebrow at the action and tried to resist doubling over and laughing. "Well thank you once again Inuyasha and Kagome for all those, um, lovely comments about each other. I'll have it up on the next issue of US Weekly. Rin got up and shook both of there hands. Well, she had to shake Inuyasha's left hand.

"See ya later Rin. Your more than welcome at the events we go to. Lord knows how much Inu's brother needs someone."

Rin blushed at Kagome's comment. "Thanks. Talk to you guys later." She'd known Inuyasha and Sesshomarua long time and she was starting to like this Kagome girl. Someone needed to whip Inuyasha into shape sooner or later. 'I tink she's just the girl for the job." Rin smiled.

Inuyasha held his hand softy. "You are such a bitch!" Inuyasha screamed once they were out of Rin's hearing range.

"Yah well, you weren't exactly Mr. Perfect in there either! Saying I was one of your bikini waxing models!" Kagome screamed back with equal power.

"Keh, I was just trying to make our story sound reasonably true."

"Whatever." Kagome sighed out as she started walking out of the building. "You're just so annoying sometimes."

"Well, I could say the same for you." Inuyasha replied as he caught up with Kagome. Inuyasha nudged her gently and smiled when he got a smile out of her.

"Knew I could make you smile again. I'm really good at that with girls ya know."

Kagome just glared at him earning a scared look from Inuyasha.

"Not that I'm with a lot of girls!" Inuyasha stuttered out trying. Kagome rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. "You're just hopeless."

Inuyasha smirked. "Yep, that I am." A comfortable silence settled between them and Inuyasha started to get used to the idea of spending more time with this girl. I mean heck, he'd gone through the employee dinner with her. It was practically a date. It was practically obvious that he wanted her. 'Keh..whatever.' Inuyasha scolded his wandering mind.

Kagome broke the silence. "So what to do next?."

"Lunch?"

"Man you read my mind." Kagome laughed and Inuyasha smiled.

"Lunch it is."

* * *

"Thanks for lunch Inuyasha. I um enjoyed it." Kagome said as they neared the doorway of the Shikon Plaza.

"Keh it was nothing." Inuyasha said blushing.

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha opened the door. "Thanks." Kagome murmured as they walked in the hotel. Inuyasha strolled behind Kagome as they walked through the main lobby of the hotel. 'She's so gorgeous. I don't deserve being around such an angel' Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha.

"You ok?"

"What? Oh.uh..yah." Inuyasha stuttered out. Kagome slowed down to walk next to Inuyasha and casually slipped her hand in Inuyasha's. Inuyasha was surprised for a moment, but eventually he relaxed at griped her hand tighter. Kagome smiled at the gesture and enjoyed the warm feeling she got being with Inuyasha and touching him.' This is just too perfect.' Kagome thought with a sigh of content.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!"

'Ok, moment ruined.'

Inuyasha and Kagome jerked away from each other quickly when they saw Miroku and Sango heading their way.

"You guys ok, ya look kind of flushed." Sango asked with concern.

"I bet I know why they're all red and embarrassed." Miroku said with an I-Know-Everything-That's-Going-On-With-You-Too smirk.

"Shut up Miroku!" Inuyasha barked out.

Miroku chuckled. "Whatever."

Inuyasha continued to glare at Miroku.

"So Sango, whats up?" Kagome said, trying to break the tension.

"Oh! Well, Miroku and I were wondering if you wanted to come clubbing with us. It's the grand opening of this new high tech club."

"Awesome! Sounds like fun. We'll be there."

"But..." Inuyasha whined.

Kagome shot him a death glare. Inuyasha gulped. "What Kagome said."

Kagome grinned and patted Inuyasha on the head. "Good boy. Inuyasha just glared back. 'She's so evil, but that just makes her Kagome I guess.'

* * *

Naraku waited anxiously for her to pick up her cell phone.

"What." Kikyo's cold voice could be heard on the other line.

"It's me. Is everything going as planned?" Naraku asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

Kikyo smirked from the other end of the phone. "Of course. Everything is set up. Now we just wait."

Naraku grinned. "Excellent." And then he flipped his cell shut.

Kikyo hung up as the car door opened. "Welcome Miss to Club Miko." Kikyo gave no emotion except for a cold determined stare as she headed in the club. 'Yes, this will be a night that will never be forgotten.'

* * *

The night air was cold and harsh, but it didn't stop the group from getting out of their limo and into the hottest club in New York.

Cameras flashed as the group was finally seen.

"Over here Inuyasha! Kagome!" screamed many reporters.

Inuyasha grinned and spoke low to Kagome who was clinging for dear life on his arm. "Just play it cool. Smile. Act like you deserve everyone's respect."

Kagome nodded and took in what Inuyasha had said. Somehow she got through it and Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and herself were in the club ready to have some fun. They were all at the bar now ordering some drinks.

"Please Lady Sango just one dance. I promise never to touch your precious attributes ever again."

Sango laughed. "Let's see how long that'll last."

Miroku bowed down on one knee and looked into Sango's eyes saying dramatically. "Would I ever lie to you my lady Sango?"

Sango's eyebrows twitched as she thought of all the possible things she could do to Miroku if he tried anything.

Miroku pulled a puppy dog face which Sango couldn't resist. "Alright fine! But only one!"

Miroku jumped up and down like a girl. "Yay!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "We'll be right back Kagome." Miroku slide his hand around Sango's waist as they walked to the dance floor.

**BONK.** "Ok ok! Arms distance I get the picture!"

Kagomebit back a laugh. They were so cute. Deep inside herself, Kagome longed for that connection with someone else. Maybe she was finding it with a particular guy with dog ears.

Kagome felt someone brush up against her back and whisper in her ear. "Ready to dance?" Kagome shivered at the thought of him being so close. She nodded slowly and turned around to meet his eyes. They were sparkling with something she hadn't seen before. It looked like he was actually enjoying being here. Big surprise.

"Inuyasha do I detect some giddiness in your voice." Kagome said almost with a laugh.

"Well being around you always makes me happy." Kagome blushed at his words. Inuyasha smirked at her and led her to the dance floor. The music soon overcame the both of them. They both laughed and continued to dance to the beat. Soon a slow song came on and most of the crowd thinned. Kagome was about to leave, but she felt an arm hold her in place.

_Hold on to my love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

"What ya getting tired of me already?"

Kagome laughed. "I don't think anyone could get tired of you Inuyasha." Kagome teased. Inuyasha stuck out his tongue at her which only caused her to giggle more. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and watched her as she laughed. 'Man did she have a beautiful laugh. Not as beautiful as she is though.' Inuyasha found himself swaying himself and Kagome to the music. He leaned in closer to Kagome. Something was just pulling him towards her. He heard Kagome's voice.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

"Inuyasha..." Kagome didn't know what was going on. All of a sudden Inuyasha's eyes were glazed over and now it looked like he was about to…to..kiss her! Kagome's breathing picked up and she could feel Inuyasha's hot breath on her face. Their lips were inches apart.

All of a sudden something snapped. 'What the..' Inuyasha broke their almost kiss and gazed at the ceiling to the huge lighting rails made of hard metal holding up the lights for the club. It looked like it was about to give way. Inuyasha squinted. He saw someone up there. "K-Kikyo?"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. "What's the matter Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha heard more snapping and then a loud creak as he saw the lighting rail come swinging down to the dance floor.

"Kagome move!" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed Kagome out of the way.

Everything seemed slow motion for Kagome as she was pushed out of the way. All her mind could register before everything went black was Inuyasha screaming her name as something big fell with a loud crash. And then…everything was black.

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me, calling me as you fade to black_

**A/N**: Hey guys! Well another chappie is up! Hope you all enjoy! Major Inuyasha and Kagome chapter no? lol. So I hope you guys liked it. What's gonna happen to poor Inuyasha! Lol. Well stay tuned. And thanks again for the reviews! Keep em coming! I'll try to update ASAP. Ya know how it gets..with my laziness and everything. Haha. Oh! and the song I used was Evanescence My Last Breath.So yah..Until next time…


	8. An Unexpected Guest

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed with all of her might.

One moment they were dancing and then the next Inuyasha is on the floor with a heavy rail on him. She should have done something.

Kagome spun around desperately. "Sango! Miroku!"

* * *

"Miroku! I swear! Can't you keep your hands off of me for a second?" Sango screamed in the direction of the lecherous guy who currently had a red hand print across his face. Of course, as soon as they had gotten on the dance floor they had danced nicely for a few minutes before she realized Miroku's hand had wondered a little down south.

"Well Sango my dear, I was just um, trying to help you get lint off your dress." Miroku defended himself.

"Lint on my ass!"

"Hehe." Miroku squeaked. "Damn, I knew that line wouldn't work on you." Miroku muttered under his breath. Miroku flinched as he saw Sango prepare to deliver the last fatal blow, but somehow fate finally was on Miroku's side. Sango growled in anger as she steped forward to slap the pervert unconscious, but ended up slipping on the lower part of her dress. Miroku felt a curvy figure drop in front of him. His reflexes immediately bringing them nose to nose as he caught her gracefully.

"Miroku…I…" But Miroku shushed Sango with one finger, removing a single strand of hair fromSango's face,and brought his lips swiftly down to capture hers. The room was spinning and the whole world fell away for Sango as she felt his lips move like a feather over her own lips. Sango moaned and deepened the kiss. What was she doing? Whatever, what was that saying about living in the moment? The couple continued kissing oblivious to everyone.

**CRASH**

"Sango! Miroku!"

Sango immediately ripped her mouth away from Miroku. She heard a faint whimper as she pulled away. She almost felt sorry for him, but was that Kagome yelling?

"Miroku snap out of it! Its Kagome she needs us!"

"Huh?" Miroku tried to focus, but his eyes just wouldn't cooperate with his brain. Sango rolled her eyes and dragged Miroku by the hand, running to find Kagome.

* * *

Kagome's world was nothing. She saw nothing. She tasted salt water and she knew she was crying. Kagome opened her eyes and squinted down at the silver headed hanoyu underneath the railing. She hadn't imagined it. She was on the ground, lying helplessly while a crowd had gathered. Kagome vaguely heard someone dial 911 on their cell phone. Kagome finally registered where she was amidst all this and got up shaking. She stumbled towards Inuyasha's lifeless body, pushing the crowd away as she went. Finally, she was in front of him. Falling to her knees, she started sobbing.

"Come on baby, open your eyes." Kagome whispered silently, but in a pleading voice. She felt two pairs of hands on her. She spun around to see Miroku and Sango kneeling by her.

"Baby, what happened?" Sango looked worriedly at Inuyasha's body and back at Kagome.

"He...I...we were dancing...and then...the beam...it…it fell…and….I….I couldn't stop it…he saved me." Kagome burst into tears and Sango immediately pulled her in for a hug as she eyed Miroku who was already on the phone with the hospital, Sesshomaru, and his dad at the same time.

"Shhh, it'll be okay baby. Inuyasha's strong. He can handle this." Sango stroked Kagome's hair and whispered comforting words into her ear.

* * *

The ambulance took Inuyasha away. Now they were following it in Miroku's comfortable. 'I just can't help thinking that it's my fault.' Kagome contemplated these things as she watched cars zoom by her vision. 'I hope he's gonna be ok.'

The trio burst through the door. Locating the nearest doctor Miroku started bombarding him with questions. "How is he? Is he gonna be ok? Has his hair suffered any damage? Will he have permanent brain damage? Did he loose anything he might need in the future? Is there anything wrong with him?" The doctor immediately clonked Miroku over the head.

"Dude, chill with the out ok? He'll be fine. He suffered a concussion and some minor scrapes and bruises, but he'll be awake and normal in no time."

Miroku and the others let out a sigh of relief. "If that's all I must be going, surfing lesson. Catch yah later dudes!" And with that, he was gone.

"Weird." Sango commented. The others merely nodded.

* * *

"Damn it! Where's my cell? Ugh." The ringing grew louder. Finally she found it. "Hello?"

"Is it done?"

Kikyo smirked. "Of course, my best work yet, but its just phase one."

Naraku chuckled. "Whatever you say babe."

"I think now's a good time to go visit wouldn't you think."

"Just be careful." Naraku warned.

"Yeah I know. Ciao." Kikyo flipped her cell phone shut and smiled. "Now for the fun part."

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha's bed holding his hand tightly. "Yah know, we've only known each other for about a month now but I've never been closer to anyone in my life. I need you here with me." Kagome tightened her grip on Inuyasha's hand as all of her emotions came spilling out. "Who will I make fun of when the guys tease me about my relationship with you? Who will I torture during one of Rin's long, boring interviews?" Kagome felt her head fall on Inuyasha's side as tears came down her cheek. "So please, wake up Inuyasha. I need you." The twitch from Inuyasha's hand gave Kagome a sense of hope as her face whipped up with surprise. Was he..?

"Ka-Kagome?"

Kagome's voice hitched in her throat. Nothing came out as she tried to speak, so all she could do was nod.

"Hope you didn't miss me too much." Inuyasha said chuckling hoarsely. He looked fine to Kagome, he was trying to sit up, but ended up falling back on his pillow.

Kagome suddenly got her voice back at his comment. "Of course I missed you, you idiot! I thought you could have died!"

"Keh." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna gothat easily. Give it a day or so and I'll be back to myself."

Kagome smiled softly and suddenly threw herself into his arms. Inuyasha was stunned at first, but gently put his arms around her and gave her a soft hug. He had missed her too.

"Check out the lust bunnies." Miroku whistled low.

"Miroku! Shut up! You totally just ruined their moment dork!" Sango slapped Miroku across the back of the head which only earned her a puppy dog face from Miroku.

Kagome and Inuyasha immediately jumped back from each other, both of them turning a deep shade of red.

"We're glad your awake." Sango broke the silence.

"Keh. This is nothing." Inuyasha retorted. Kagome gave a small smile.

"Either way dude, you had us worried." Miroku teased as he ran up to Inuyasha. "Come here ya big puppy."

"Miroku..don't you dare…" But it was too late and Miroku had him in a big bear hug while Sango and Kagome laughed their asses off. Inuyasha started to turn beet red. "Miroku get a hold of yourself! Geesh!" Inuyasha pushed Miroku off of him.

"Right. I'll go back to being all manly now." Miroku coughed in a gruff voice. Kagome and Sango were still chuckling, but in a more controlled way.

"You didn't tell dad and fluffy did you?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"Well um.." Miroku started, but was interrpted by a loud entrance by none other than Sesshomaru and their dad Mr. Takahashi. Sesshomaru carried a big balloon that read "Get Well Soon" on it, while his dad had all of his cell phones and crap with him.

Inuyasha glared in the direction of Miroku as Miroku tried to inch away behind Sango.

"Little brother, you shouldn't be so careless. Hurt again and in the hospital for the third timein threemonths." Sesshomaru drawled as he continued to enjoy annoying his little brother.

Inuyasha just kehed. "I'm fine, I'll be up again in a day or so, maybe even less."

"Even so," Inuyasha's father interrupted as he got off his cell phone,"I've arranged a vacation if you'd like to call it that, so I can stay here awhile, as well as Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha felt his whole world come crashing down at his father's words. Inuyasha groaned and sunk deeper into his bed. 'Fabulous.' Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha's obvious discomfort.

"Sounds great dad really." Inuyasha grabbed a glass of water by his bedside and started drinking it with one hundred thoughts going through his mind.

"So, uh, where are you staying?" Kagome asked.

"I thought we'd stay at that charming hotel that Inuyasha is at. Give us some bonding time."

Inuyasha immediately sprayed the water in his mouth all over the room. "What?"

"You'll get used to it." Sesshomaru mocked. He was having trouble not laughing at his brother's squirming self.

"I need some air." With that Inuyasha flopped out of bed and headed out.

"Kagome…." Miroku started.

"Yah I know Miroku, I'm on it." Reading his mind, Kagome followed Inuyasha.

* * *

He tried to slow his breathing. It felt like he had been walking forever. 'What was my dad thinking when he decided he could just randomly move into my life?' He finally stopped at a clearing right next to the back entrance of the hospital.Inuyasha sighed out all of his problems and tried to clear his head. Suddenly he felt two small arms wrap around him. 'That scent……' Inuyasha relaxed and let the sensation of having her near calm him.

"You ok." Kagome whispered, as if not to break the dream like state they were in.

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm fine. My dad just threw me through a loop yah know?"

"Yeah I know. It'll all work out ok. We'll make it through." Kagome assured him.

"We?" Inuyasha asked teasingly.

Kagome poked him. "Of course we, unless you had other plans."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Sounds perfect."

"All part of my master plan."

Inuyasha grinned. Kagome's grip tightened around him. "I'm glad your ok." She whispered so only he could hear what she was saying.

Inuyasha turned in her arms and cupped her chin. "Hey, look at me. It's not your fault. I know your thinking that because I know you. Trust me."

Kagome gave him a small smile. In a fast movement she felt herself being pulled in by strong arms. This time she was the surprised one. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and buried her head deep in his shoulder, inhaling his scent. They both sighed happily into each other.

"Getting towards that time." Inuyasha sad gently after a few minutes. Kagome whimpered gently as they pulled apart.

"Ok." Kagome said.

"You go ahead, I'll be in in a minute.

"You sure?" Kagome said not convinced.

"Yah, so go." Inuyasha playfully poked her in the shoulder and gave her his hundred million dollar smile.

Kagome grinned back. "Fine, I'll see you back inside." She quickly brought herself closer to Inuyasha's body and brushed her lips against his cheek, and just as soon as it happened, Kagome was skipping off back inside the hospital.

Inuyasha still stood there stiff. His hand slowly came to his cheek as a smile played across his lips. 'Kagome….'

"Hello Inuyasha."

Inuyasha spun around at the voice, but all he saw were the hospitals bushes and trees. 'Who's there?" Inuyasha called out.

"An old friend you could say."

There it was again. "Yah well I don't talk to people I can't see!" Inuyasha snickered.

The voice seemed closer. "It's been a long time Inuyasha. I had hoped you wouldn't have forgotten me."

"Yah, well, it helps if I can actually see the person's face." Inuyasha barked out, getting irritated with the wanna be Casper.

"Patience my dear, but since you asked so nicely."

And then she was up in his face. Cold, dark eyes met amber and clashed. It had been so long since he had looked into them.

"Ki-Kikyo." Inuyasha stuttered out.

"Nice to see you too baby."

"What are you- Why?" Then it all came back to him as he saw the railing come down on him, he remembered seeing a face. Her face. Kikyo's face. She had been the one who had made the beam fall towards him and Kagome. "How dare you! What games are you up to now Kikyo? What, your little boytoy I saw you with last time got too boring for you and now you had to come back and torture your old flame?"

Kikyo advanced slowly during Inuyasha's rant. His amber eyes cut through her in his rage. "Here's the deal Inuyasha. I miss you. Come back to me." Her eyes seemed like they were searching his soul and tearing his heart out. Inuyasha pushed Kikyo back.

"You think I'll just forgive you for the past huh? Well, I'm not as guilable as I once was. What you did to me was beyond hurtful." Inuyasha spat out at the girl in front of him.

Kikyo put on a pouty face. "Fine have it your way baby." Kikyo once again stepped into Inuyasha's personal space. Putting her hand on his cheek and sliding it down painfully slow. Inuyasha winced. Kikyo leaned in to Inuyasha's ear to whisper. "Just know, that you're missing out. And you'll pay for making me beg." Kikyo moved her head in a swift movement, catching Inuyasha's lips with her on, pressing forcefully for a quick moment before quickly backing away. "Starting with your whore." Kikyo motioned in the direction of the hospital. Inuyasha clenched his fists tightly in aggravation. Kikyo chuckled and disappeared into the trees surrounding the hospital. His eyes wandered briefly to the hospital. Inuyasha choked back a gasp….and what he saw next was the worst moment of his entire life. There on the steps, tears streaming down her beautiful face, was Kagome….

**AN:**SOOOORRY! Its been like almost two months!I finally sat down and wrote chapter 8 Hope you guys enjoyed it! It was hard to write at first, but i got through it. Sorry for the really long wait! bows down things have been to hell and bak lately. midterms, my play, i got sick, my grandma moved in because my grandpa died.but im ok. once again thanks again for reading and bearing with me! 3 Questions...Comments? Until next time...


	9. How Am I Supposed To Trust You Again?

'How could I have been so stupid? Why would he ever think of me in that way? I was so stupid!' Tears trickled down Kagome's cheeks as she ran through the hallways of the hospital. She bumped into a doctor, but didn't even bother to help him pick up his things. The world was in complete chaos for Kagome and she didn't know how to stop it. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Kagome reached Inuyasha's room and grabbed her jacket. She quickly turned and left leaving the room full of confused stares. 'I can't do this anymore.'

* * *

"Kagome, wait!" Inuyasha hollered after Kagome. He started to run after her but stopped after a few feet. He was already out of breath. Damn that stupid injury. Inuyasha stumbled through the halls frantically trying to reach his room. 'Kagome I'm sorry, please don't leave me. It didn't mean anything.' Inuyasha stumbled in through the door receiving accusing glares from everyone. 

"What?" Inuyasha huffed out.

Sango stepped out from the group , anger shining in her dark eyes. "What did you do to Kagome? She just came in and left without saying anything."

"She--um--well--she kind of saw Kikyo and I kissing outside the hospital." Inuyasha fumbled with his words.

"She what!" Miroku exploded. "What were you thinking? This will totally ruin your relationship."

"What relationship?" Inuyasha whispered sadly.

"You know? The one that the whole WORLD believes you're in." Miroku said in an aggravated tone.

"Wait, did you say Kikyo?" Inuyasha's father interrupted.

"I remember her. She was that broad who cheated on Inuyasha with that ugly guy." Sesshomaru said with obvious amusement at remembering the event.

Inuyasha glared at his brother, but then reverted his gaze back to his manager. "Now what?"

"You need to apologize that's what." Sango growled out.

"Sango dear, calm down." Miroku soothed, but heonly received a growl. "Hehe, anyways, Inuyasha you need to make things right again."

"That's a great opinion an everything, but how the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, but you better hurry because you two need to be seen at the National Actors Association Awards tomorrow night." Miroku said.

"Ugh!" Inuyasha grunted angrily. "She won't listen to me! Do you have any idea how stubborn she is?"

"We don't care. You need to talk to her." Sango said in a what are you waiting for tone. "Whatever, I can't be here anymore." Sango walked out of the room in frustration.

"Well, I guess its off to the hotel then." Inuyasha's father said to break the tension. Inuyasha sighed. 'Maybe Kagome will be there for work. Then I can TRY to talk to her. Like she'll listen.'

* * *

After much yelling and words that weren't for children's ears, the group finally got Inuyasha out of the hospital. 

**Brrrrrrriiiing**

"Ugh, go away bogey man." Kagome said groogily as she swatted at the clock. Kagome got up and yawned. The events of yesterday flooding her memory. A scowl crossed her feature as she got out of bed and started to get ready for work. "I swear if I get Inuyasha's room I'll scream." Kagome told herself as she walked out of her condo.

"Yo Kagome you have Inuyasha's room today! Do it before lunch!" Lucy, one of the older maids, yelled at Kagome before she went out the doors to take her break.

Kagome was lounging on the lobby's couch as she heard this. She immediately grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed with all her might into it. Kagome took a deep calming breath and got up as if nothing had happened. 'This should be so much fun.' Kagome shoulders slumped and she trudged her way toward the elevator. 'Why me?' Kagome reached Inuyasha's door and hesitated to go in. 'Just go in and get out.' With a deep breath she pulled the handle and entered his room cautiously. She immediately started cleaning, ignoring everything he might say, but there was no sound for five minutes. 'He musthave gone out.' Kagome sighed a huge breath of relief. She continued to clean until it was spotless once again. 'He sure is a slob.' Kagome gathered her things in a hurry and rushed out the door. 'Ok, now just get out before you bump into--' Of course, as fate would have it, Kagome bumped into a large, hard object. Kagome raised her eyes hoping to whatever higher power was up there that it wouldn't be Inuyasha. 'him' Kagome finished her original thought.

"We gotta stop meeting like this Kags." His cocky tone ringed through the hall.

Kagome pushed herself up and out of Inuyasha's grip. "Don't call me Kags."

Inuyasha body language immediately became tense. "So-"

"Don't you dare apologize to me." Kagome cut him off. "I can't believe I actually trusted you. Just leave me alone, I can't talk to you." Kagome turned to go, but was stopped by a hand.

"Kagome , listen, you have to believe me. That kiss meant nothing. It was just an ex who can't get over the fact that I don't ever want to see her face again! She just came onto me and..."

"You could have stopped her!" Kagome screamed out. Her body was shaking from the emotion. 'I'm not going to cry.'

Inuyasha was starting to get irritated. He was trying to keep himself from exploding at the girl in front of him. "Whatever! Yah know, I have the decency to apologize and give you a pretty good reason to explain what happened, yet all you can do is bitch at me!"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha through her pretty brown eyes. The look of hurt and betrayal cut through Inuyasha once again. He sighed. "Look, I know this isn't the best time to be talking to you. I would have given you some time to deal with this, but Miroku reminded me this morning that we have to be at the stupid National Actors Association Awards tonight."

Kagome was annoyed now. "And just how am I supposed to act all couply with you tonight after all of this crap?"

"I don't know, but please, just try. I swear you can beat me over the head with a blunt object as soon as we get back." Inuyasha offered with a smile.

Kagome smirked, but quickly covered it up and went back to being emotionless. "Whatever, just get this straight, I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for everyone else that I care about, who wants me to be there!" And with that Kagome turned and was soon out of sight.

"Pick you up at six!" Inuyasha called out after her. Inuyasha smiled. He had gotten Kagome to do the impossible after what had happened. Maybe they did stand a chance as a couple.

* * *

Miroku and Inuyasha were at Kagome's house just before six. Both of the guys decked out in tuxes and shiny black shoes. The plan was to meet Sango and Kagome after they had done all of their 'girly' stuff. Why did girls need so much time to get ready anyway? It just confused the two guys. 

"Ready?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Yeah, sure. I mean what could possible go wrong right?"

Miroku shrugged and knocked on the door.

* * *

"Kagome the guys are here! Hurry up woman!" Sango yelled from the living room. 

"Coming!" Kagome ran out of the bathroom and into the living room where Sango was waiting. She looked nervous.

"You ok." Sango asked with a worried look.

"Yeah, I'll be ok." Sango smiled at her friend and opened the door.

Both of the guy's jaws immediately dropped to the ground. They looked stunning. Sango had on a beautiful purple flowing dress, with a bow in the back. Her hair was up in a neat bun with purple ribbons coursing down her back. Kagome wore a light blue dress with a matching shawl. Her hair was down and wavy with a blue pin on either side of her ears. Miroku linked arms with Sango as did Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Thats as close as your getting into my personal space tonight pervert."

Miroku chuckled. "Of course Sango dearest."

Inuyasha and Kagome remained silent as they walked to the limo. Soon they were at the hotel where the awards show was to be hosted. Miroku and Sango were already out as Inuyasha held the door open for Kagome. "Ready to be a couple?"

Kagome gave a small smile. "Yeah."

As soon as Kagome got out of the car the cameras and reporters flashed around everywhere. Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome and she leaned into him for the photographers as they walked down the red carpet in front of them. The fans on the other end were screaming loudly. "Awww! Look at them! They're so cute!"

Inuyasha noticed Kagome shaking a bit. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "Doing ok?"

Kagome shook the shiver away from her body from having Inuyasha so close. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a lot to take in."

She heard inuyasha chuckle lowly. "Yeah, sometimes it is." He flashed another smile towards the camera. "Maybe next time we can put on a more lusty or romantic show for the reporters. I know you don't feel up to it now."

Kagome stopped in her tracks bringing Inuyasha with her. "Try me."

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow in her direction and smirked. Why did he have to be so sexy when she was trying to be mad at him? "Ok then." Inuyasha was suddenly mere inches from Kagome's face. Both of his hands encircled her waist now as he pulled Kagome closer. Kagome let out a shaky breath. He was so close to kissing her. And then, it happened. Inuyasha closed the gap between them and slowly kissed her. His lips caressed Kagome's begging for entrance. Kagome opened her mouth and moaned as his tounge played with hers. Inuyasha moaned back as the kiss became more hungry. All over the red carpet was silence as the whole world watched them kiss. Then a gigantic roar washed over everyone as fans screamed and catcalled, while the reporters had a field day. This definitely would make the tabloids. After what seemed like an eternity Inuyasha pulled back. He smiled at Kagome whose eyes were still closed. "I hope you can forgive me." Inuyasha whispered quietly. Kagome's eyelids fluttered open with deep sadness and guilt, but before she could say anything Inuyasha was pulling her into the hotel to see the awards. In the shadows a figure was watching. This would be the night where all games were over. This was the real deal. Tonight was gonna be a party for Kikyo.

* * *

And the award for Best Newcomer For A Film are: Houjo Kun, Eric Randolf, Inuyasha Takahashi, and William Mosphere. The crowd went silent as the tension in the air thickened. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha all sat at a table towards the left of the stage. Every single one of them holding their breath. 

"And the award goes to...Inuyasha Takahashi!" The crowd seemed to erupt with screams and yells of joy. Especially from the fan girls.

Sango and Miroku jumped out of their chairs and in the heat of the moment grabbed each other and huggedtill neither of them could breath. Inuyasha and Kagome were jumping with happiness. Inuyasha suddenly felt small arms wrap around him and pull him in for a hug. "Congratulations, you earned it." Kagome told him sincerely.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and just enjoyed the moment. "Thanks, stay here, I'll call you up with me after my speech ok."

Kagome pulled back and smiled sheepishly. "Ok, but this doesn't mean your off the hook and totally forgiven."

Inuyasha started to walk away. "Yeah, I know, but it's a start. Besides, who couldn't eventually forgive someone as loveable as me?" Kagome rolled her eyes ,but couldn't help smiling.

"Come on lovebirds." Inuyasha said as he tapped Miroku and Sango, who were still wrapped up in each others arms. Sango's eyes shot wide open and she jumped out of his embrace. Miroku grinned evilly. Sango blushed and followed Inuyasha not saying anything.

"See, she can't resist me." Miroku said in triumph as he followed the pair. Kagome giggled.

Kagome watched her friends and Inuyasha walk on stage. "Hey everyone!" The fans cheered. "This is awesome! I don't know what to say. Of course I want to thank all the fans who watched my movies, my manager, and Sango." He gestured towards the pair standing next to him. "Without Sango I don't think Kamgome would have put up with me." The crowd laughed at the joke. "My brother and dad, who couldn't make it tonight, thank you for supporting me and getting me started. And last but not least I want to thank the most important peron in my life right now, Kagome Higurashi, come on up here babe!" The crowd cheered loudly and Inuyasha directed his gaze to where Kagome was supposed to be. 'What...' Her chair was tipped over and her purse was still there. The crowd got quiet and started turning their heads to find Kagome, but with no luck. Inuyasha panicked. Where was she?

**A/N**: So? Was it to your liking? Sorry for keeping you guys waiting, but wasn't it worth it? lol. It's Spring Break for me, so I finally had a chance to type up this chapter. It was hard to write this chapter after Kikyo and Inuyasha kissed and top all the angst and stuff. Anyways,once again, I'll try to update as soon as possible. I don't even know what's gonna happen next! haha. Thanks for reading. Leave reviews so I'm inspired to write more! Until next time...


	10. Cure My Tragedy

Inuyasha's breath quickened. Where was she? The audience had gone quiet by now. He had to do something now or the gossip about Kagome ditching him during the awards show would be in the tabloids by morning. Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Sorry guys, looks like Kags is a bit tied up right now, but she gives you all her thanks and love. Once again, thank you. It is a great honor." Inuyasha finished with a bow and Sango and Miroku waved. The crowd cheered and forgot about Kagome for the moment. They continued to wave and smile as they rushed behind stage. Inuyasha whirled around on the couple. "Where the hell is she?"

"We don't know Inuyasha. Lets not panic ok?" Miroku said calmly.

"Yeah. Miroku's right. She could have gone to the bathroom to fix her make up or something." Sango reasoned.

"In the middle of my speech, yeah right." Inuyasha scoffed. "Alright you two, split up find h--" Inuyasha was cut off by his cell phone. "Hold on." Inuyasha flipped his cell open. "Kagome?"

"Hello Inuyasha." An icy emotionless voice spoke out. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He tightened his grip on the phone to keep it from slipping from his hand.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha growled out. "Where's Kagome? I swear, if you hurt her, I'll--"

"You'll what? Kill me?" Kikyo chuckled. "Like you could do that to poor innocent me, Inuyasha baby." There was silence on the other end. Kikyo could practically hear his frustration and she was loving it.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha snapped out.

"Relax baby. I want what everyone on this little earth wants. To feel important. To feel wanted." Kikyo's voice faded into sadness as she continued.

Inuyasha snickered. "Well sorry to break it to you, but you can't earn any of that with going around and kidnapping people."

"But Inuyasha, I can and I will."

"Cut the crap Kikyo. What do you want?" Inuyasha was loosing patience. He glanced over at Miroku and Sango who were listnening intently to the conversation.

"A million dollars is a start. After all, what makes you important in this world? Money of course. You have it. I want it."

"Done. Now where is she?" Inuyasha said with irritation.

"Slow down babe, you'll get your precious Kagome back, but did you think it'd be that easy?"

Inuyasha caught moaning in the background. Kagome?

"I suggest you hurry up Inuyasha, we'll talk about the rest of the payment another time."

"I don't know where to meet you wench." Inuyasha took a deep calming breath. He wasn't going to loose it when he needed to get Kagome back.

"Address is on your table. Ciao baby." Silence.

Inuyasha slammed his phone down in anger. "Damn it!"

Miroku and Sango grimaced.

Miroku took a step toward Inuyasha. "It's Kikyo isn't it?"

"That bitch." Sango muttered.

Inuyasha nodded gravely. "The address to where she wants to meet is on the table. You guys go grab it. I'm calling Sesshomaru." Miroku just stood there and watched his best friend with concern.

Sango nodded slowly and gently pulled Miroku with her to the table. Inuyasha flipped open his phone again and dialed his brother's phone number. 'Stay safe Kagome.'

"Yo Fluffy, we have a problem."

**Meanwhile:**

"What did you do Kikyo? You told me you weren't going to hurt her!" An angry voice came through the haze that Kagome was in. She couldn't make out the male voice, but it sounded familiar.

"Shut up. I didn't do anything to her dogboy. It's just a little spell that kept her unconscious until it was safe to let her scream all she wants." Kikyo smirked at the thought. It had all been too easy.

**Flashback**

She was so proud of him. Kagome watched Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango as they made their way up to the huge stage as the audience gave a loud cheer. Kagome hollered loudly and joined the crowd in their shouts and screams. Out of the corner of her eye she suddenly saw a black shadow swiftly cross her vision. Startled, Kagome turned around. Then it was darkness. Nobody even noticed as everyone's attention was on the three people making their way onto the stage.

**Present**

Kikyo shook her head of her thoughts as she heard Kouga continue to grumble.

"You could have been more careful with her yah know."

"You're so pathetic. You know the deal. It's just to get Inuyasha here for me and then you can go take your precious Kagome." Kikyo spat out. Kouga nodded in agreement.

"Whatever." Kouga said with no emotion. "Let's just get this over with.

"It's barely started. Let the games begin." Kikyo's lips turned up in a cold smile. "I'm going to the address I gave that lovesick puppy. Stay here and watch the girl."

"Sure you don't need backup?" Kouga asked with a smirk.

"Shut up." Kikyo glared at him and made her way out through the door. Kouga chuckled lightly.

* * *

"Got it?" Inuyasha asked sounding pissed beyond belief.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said quickly. "We'll meet at the address as soon as I can get there."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to bring Rin."

Sesshomaru sucked in a breath at the girl's name. He hadn't seen her in awhile and he'd been wondering about how she was doing lately. "Why?" Sesshomaru snapped back.

"We're exposing Kikyo as the bitch she is. Tonight." And with that Inuyasha clicked his phone shut.

"Miroku, Sango lets go!" Inuyasha hollered as he grabbed his keys and headed for his car. The awards were still going on so he took the back in order to avoid the reporters and photographers. He heard Miroku and Sango following him, but ignored it as he focused on one thing. Getting his girl back.

Sesshomaru shut his phone in annoyance. 'Great." Sesshomaru thought. 'Now I have to see the one girl that scares and confuses the shit outta me. This better be worth it Inuyasha.'

* * *

"Inuyasha." Kagome moaned out in her drowsiness. She was going in and out of unconsciousness. She tried to focus on her surroundings. Slowly she got up and walked through the empty apartment she was in. "What the hell happened?" She asked no one in particular.

"Kagome."

Kagome whirled around at the voice. "Who's there?" She said with uncertainty.

I figure stepped out of the darkness. "Hi."

Kagome gasped and was shocked to see her ex-boyfriend. "What the hell did you do to me? Where's Inuyasha?" Panic consumed her as she tried to remain calm.

Kouga growled at hearing Inuyasha's name. "Don't ever say his name again. You're with me now. You always should have been and now you are." He walked up to her briskly and grabbed her arms pulling her against him.

Kagome closed her eyes tight. She wasn't going to cry. "Get off of me Kouga!" Kagome screamed and tried pushing him off of her with all of her strength. It only managed to separate them a little.

"So it is him you care about." Kouga said quietly. Kagome was silent and then suddenly Kouga exploded. "You dirty whore! I'm glad that bitch is going to take care of your stupid boyfriend in an hour or so! He fell into her trap! How pathetic!" Kouga continued to scream out in frustration. Seeing a vase in the corner he grabbed it and threw it at a wall. Kagome winced. "Bitch! I'll see that your boyfriend rots in hell and when I get back you will be mine no matter what! I'll make you watch his sorry ass die!" Kouga stared hard in Kagome's direction to see if she would say or do anything. Kagome didn't move or breathe. Kouga let out a yell of rage and burst out through the old apartment door and slammed it shut. Kagome immediately fell to her knees. "Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed harder. He was going to die and it was all because of her.

**A/N: Hey guys. Hope you're still keeping up with this fic. Thank you for those who are! Had a little trouble writing this chapter for awhile, but I think I finally know where I'm headed with it now. So yay! Sorry it's taken awhile and the chapter isn't that long, but the next chapter should be pretty long to make up for it. Plus itll be up in like a week! yay! of course that's if theres lots of reviews for this chap lolLuv yah guys! Until next time…**


	11. Mission: Saving Kagome

Inuyasha floored his convertable as Sango and Miroku held on for their lives.

"Inuyasha, um, exactly where are we headed to?" Miroku yelled out as images blurred past his vision.

"Where do you think?" Inuyasha spat out. "I'm going to that damn address Kikyo left."

"No offense or anything Inuyasha, but don't you think we should wait for your brother before we fall into some kind of trap?" Sango offered.

"Keh."

Mioku leaned over. "No use trying to get any response out of him. He's on a mission." Sango nodded her head in understanding.

"You think Kagome's ok Miroku?" Sango whispered into Miroku's ear. The last thing she wanted was to upset the guy driving over 11 miles an hour.

Inuyasha's grip tightened on the wheel as he listened to Miroku and Sango's conversation. How could he have been so stupid? The wind flew past him, blowing his hair in every direction, but he paid it no attention. Inuyasha veered sharply to the left and sped up again. _God only knows where the hell this place is. Just hold on Kagome, I'm coming.

* * *

_

"Ahhhhh!" Another vase smashed against the wall. "Dammit!" Kagome screamed. It had been almost half an hour since Kouga had left and she still couldn't find a way out of this ugly apartment. "Inuyasha." Kagome whimpered under her breath. She wasn't gonna cry again. She couldn't cry again. Not at a time like this.

**Creak**

Kagome jerked at the noise and looked up at her position on the floor. It was coming from the ceiling. "Gross, I bet its rats." Slowly Kagome made her way to where the noise was. Standing underneath the spot, a beam of light struck through the ceiling. Kagome's eyes widened at the sudden discovery. She must be at the top of the apartment building and this was a thatch that led to the roof. A thatch or some ceiling that was really moldy. Kagome looked around anxiously. She spotted a broom by the door. Grabbing it, she hurled it up at the spot in the ceiling. It broke with ease. "Yes!" Kagome smiled victoriously and used a chair to lift herself up out of the room. Standing on the roof, she saw over a not so very nice part of New York. Now there was only one problem. Where was this trap for Inuyasha set? Kagome looked around helplessly trying to find something that would give her some sign as to where Kikyo would be. It couldn't have been too far right?

* * *

Sesshomaru fiddled with his hands as he waited for the door to open.

Rin looked up from her work as she heard a soft knock on her office door. "Coming!"

_Here she comes. What am I gonna say? Kagome's been kidnapped duh you idiot! Now focus brain! _Sesshomaru watched as the door opened. Rin's face brightened when she saw who was in her doorway. "Hi Sessomaru."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "Hello Rin."

"Don't just stand there silly. Come on in!" Rin grabbed his arm and tugged him inside.

Sesshomaru visibly gulped at the contact he was making with her.

"So what brings the great Sesshomaru here?" Rin joked as she sat in her chair.

Sesshomaru pulled a nearby chair to him and sat down and began calmly. "We were at the awards ceremony tonight as you know. Inuyasha went up to get his award and when Kagome was announced to come up she wasn't there. Turns out Kikyo kidnapped her and is using her for ransom. She gave Inuyasha an address to make the trade at. Inuyasha wants to bust Kikyo tonight for what she did and we need your help to do that. Can you help?" Sesshomaru waited expectantly.

Rin's face had grown serious throughout the story. "Of course I'll help. I'll grab some of my best agents." Sesshomaru nodded. Rin got up to go to the phone, but was stopped by a firm hand.

"Rin?"

Rin grinned suggestively. "Sesshomaru."

"Thank you."

Rin smiled softly and squeezed his hand. "Your welcome."

* * *

Tires screeched to a halt as Inuyasha pulled up to the address. Jumping out of his car, Inuyasha made his way to the front of the large abandoned mansion in front of him. "This it Miroku?"

Miroku checked the paper. "Yep." Miroku hesitated. "Are you sure you're up for this Inuyasha? Just wait for the others to—"

"No Miroku!" Inuyasha grounded out between his face. "I have to do this now." Without another word Inuyasha walked up to the porch and broke open the rotting door. "Stay here guys. Guard the outside and wait for the others. I don't want any cops coming in unless they hear gunfire."

Miroku was about to protest, but Sango held him back. Miroku sighed. "Ok."

Inuyasha faced the broken door again and walked through quietly into the darkness.

* * *

Kagome looked over New York for the millionth time from the top of the apartment building. "Damn." Kagome walked over to the south side of the roof and looked into the mountains. "What the—" Kagome looked closer and spotted what looked like Inuyasha's car by the mountainside. They weren't far at all. 'That must be where Kikyo told them to meet her. Looks like the abandoned mansion that burned down awhile back.' Witohut hesitation Kagome headed down the fire escape and towards the old mansion.

* * *

"You think they could take any longer?" Kikyo clicked her heels against the ground in agitation. She'd been waiting for what seemed like forever. You'd think holding Inuyasha Takahashi's girlfriend as a hostage would get him to move faster.

"Hey."

Kikyo spun around startled. "Om my God! Don't ever sneak up on me again."

"Whatever." Kouga said emotionless. "She's awake."

"And why aren't you watching her you moron."

"It's not like she'll get out wench. Besides it's not like you could beat Inuyasha by yourself."

Kikyo glared with cold hard eyes. A gun appeared from inside her leather jacket.

"I think I can handle myself."

Kouga scoffed. "Suit yourself."

**CRASH**

Kouga and Kikyo turned at the noise. "Bring him to me. Kill whoever gets in your way."

Kouga smiled and was gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Inuyasha walked along the creaking floor carefully, trying not to give any noise away. The mansion smelled like burnt rubber and it was pitch black. His hanyou eyes could see around the vast area pretty well. 'I bet she's up on the second floor knowing Kikyo.' Inuyasha went in search of stairs.

Squeak.

Inuyasha whipped around and backed up quickly away from the noise, running into a large mirror behind him.

**CRASH**

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed. 'Damn mice. That's one way to let the enemy know you're here.' His senses heightened. He couldn't waste time playing cat and mouse with Kikyo. He had to find Kagome. Inuyasha wandered through the mansion at a brisk pace. Finally he spotted something that looked like stairs. 'Bingo.' Inuyasha headed for it, but instantly was stopped by a flying fist headed in his direction. Inuyasha fell hard on the old wood floor.

"Shoulda known better Inuyasha. You think Kikyo doesn't have this place guarded?" Kouga chuckled. Inuyasha looked up from the ground and got up quickly. Inuyasha's features darkened as he recognized who it was. It was that guy. Kagome's ex. "What the hell. You're in on this too? She trusted you. I can't believe you'd do this to Kagome you son of bitch." Inuyasha yelled out in anger.

Kouga scowled at his comment. Closing the distance between the pair, Kouga spat right in his face. "She's not your bitch. After all of this is done with, she's gonna be with me. Where she belongs."

Inuyasha growled. He swung a right hook in Kouga's direction that landed right on target.

"You hit like a girl dog boy." Kouga swung his right foot for Inuyasha, which he easily caught, and flipped Kouga to the ground. Inuyasha grinded his foot into Kouga's head and stayed in that position. "Where is Kikyo?" Inuyasha yelled in disgust.

"I'm not telling you jack." Kouga growled from beneath Inuyasha's hold on him.

Inuyasha pressed harder on his head. "Tell me where she is or you'll die right here. And you better pray to God that Kagome is alright or else I'll have your neck."

"Bastard." Kouga choked out. "She's upstairs waiting for you, moron."

Inuyasha smirked with amusement. "Then I was right. Don't try to interrupt our little meeting ok?"

Inuyasha pulled back and swiftly kicked Kouga in the face, knocking him unconscious. Without a second look, Inuyasha dashed up the stairs. Amidst the ash and grime emerged what looked like an old ballroom. Light suddenly illuminated everything and Inuyasha saw a stage as well as a giant chandelier in the center of the ballroom. His foot steps echoed as he approached the stage. And on the stage stood the person Inuyasha Takahashi was looking for. Kikyo.

* * *

Kagome gasped for breath. In front of her was the old mansion. She was on the opposite side so she couldn't see Inuyasha's car or the front door, so she figured they must have gone in already. Kagome scanned for an opening and found a back door. Glancing up Kagome saw light coming from the second floor and what looked to be a large room. "Time to teach that bitch a lesson and find Inuyasha."

**AN: Words can't describe how sorry I am that this chapter is almost three months late. Guess its been a mixture of writers block, summer, and laziness that's kept me from sitting down and writing this. I have band camp for a week starting Wednesday so I probably won't get the second part to this out until next Thursday. Thank you to everyone who is still keeping up with this story and reviewing! You guys are awesome! Click the button and review! ) Until next time…**

**Just wanted to note, if I haven't before, that Inuyasha and his family are the only demony people in this fic, everyone else is human.**


	12. Kikyo's Revenge

"He's taking a long time in there Miroku. I'm going in." Sango started to rush for the house, but was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder.

"You heard Inuyasha. We have to stay here. This is his fight." Miroku gently pulled Sango back.

Sango looked up at Miroku. "I'm just worried about him and Kagome is all." Sango sniffed and covered her eyes with her hands. She couldn't let Miroku see her cry.

"Me too." Miroku closed the distance between them slowly and wrapped Sango in a hug as she continued to cry on his shoulder. "Shhh. It's ok. They'll be fine." He glanced up at the mansion and prayed to whoever was listening that Kagome and Inuyasha were ok.

Miroku was suddenly broken out of his reveire when he heard screeching cars coming up the hill. He broke away from Sango to see thirty cop cars screech to a halt in front of them.

"What the hell." Miroku and Sango looked dazed at the flood of cops that were surrounding the mansion. Out of the head car came Sesshomaru and Rin.

"I guess Inuyasha wasn't kidding when he said Sesshomaru could get back up." Sango said as she gazed over what looked like the military.

Sesshomaru and Rin walked up to them in a hurry. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Inside already." Miroku replied to Sesshomaru. "He told us to wait for him."

"Screw waiting." Rin said as she barged into the conversation. "There's pobably a bunch of guys in there. Inuyasha can't take em all"

"You heard the lady." Rin smiled up at Seshomaru for his support.

"Lets go men!" Sesshomaru barked.

"Ok, but if Inuyasha gets mad at us we're telling him it was your idea." Sango pointed out to Sesshomaru.

"So what'd you have to do to get all these guys here Sesshomaru?" Miroku waggled his eyebrow over to Rin.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and clonked Miroku over the head. They all started walking over to the mansion and preparing for the battle. Minus Miroku. Who was still on the ground of course.

* * *

Inuyasha's footsteps echoed in the old ballroom. He made out a figure in the dim light. "Alright bitch. This is over. Where's Kagome?"

"What no hello? Or I've missed you?" Kikyo walked acrros the stage gracefully. "I see Kouga couldn't finish you off."

"Keh, that mutt didn't even lay a finger on me." Inuyasha made his way over to the stage with pupose. He wanted to find Kagome before it was too late. "Now I'll ask you this again whore, where is she?"

Kikyo smirked. "Such language. I guess its to much too ask that you would ever forget about that wench and be with me instead."

"Only in my worst nightmare." Inuyasha spat out with a grin.

"Fine have it your way." Kikyo was done trying to get him back. She should have just listened to Naraku and finished him off long ago. "But you'll regret it." With a swift movement of her hand she signaled over 100 men to come into the ballroom. "You remember Naraku right Yashie? Well, after you so rudely broke up with me he gave me a second chance. Including the chance to kill you and your whore for what you did to me."

"You were cheating on me and what you expected me to let you have another guy when you were my girlfriend!" Inuyasha snarled out. He didn't like his chances. He slowly started backing up against the wall.

Kikyo saw his movement and quickley signaled a few men from behind to block the door. "You're not running away from me this time Yashie. I hate to do this to you baby, but I have no choice. And after this is done you can say good be to your bitch too." Kikyo's cold gaze sent chills up his spine. Never did he think that this woman would have so much hatred for him just because he broke up with her.

"Any last words Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up at the woman he once loved with hatred. "Yeah. Have fun in hell with your demon lover bitch. Cause there's no way in hell your gonna kill me tonight."

"Kikyo your under arrest for the kidnap and attepted murder of Kagome Higurashi!"

Kikyo and Inuyasha whirled around as they heard Rin's voice. Inuyasha smiled as cops started swarming the room. He also spotted Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku.

"I thought I told you guys to wait for me outside!" Inuaysha yelled to Miroku and Sango who had guilty looks on their faces.

"Sorry little bro, they told us to wait but I couldn't let this bitch kill you. Thats my job." Sesshomaru yelled back.

Inuyasha smirked.

"Damn it!" Kikyo screeched. "Kill them all!"

With that, Inuyasha sprang into action dodging kicks and blows from every direction. The rest of the gang joined the fight too. Naraku's men were easily outnumbered. Sango and Rin even got in a few good punches. Sesshomaru took out numerous men in one blow. Miroku had that staff that Inuyasha had given him as a birthday present. He was whacking away like there was no tomorrow.

Kikyo shrank to the floor as she watched her effort to kill Inuyasha and his whore disappear in front of her eyes. Naraku would be ashamed of her. Tears streaked down her cheeks. It couldn't end like this. She wasn't gonna spend the rest of her life in jail or dead. As if an answer to her prayers she locked eyes with Kagome Higurashi at that exact moment. She might not be able to kill Inuyasha, but she could sure as hell kill his bitch and be happy with the fact that she had destroyed Inuyasha's heart for good.

_Yes. We're gonna win and then I can throttle Kikyo and find out where she hid Kagome. Everything is going to be fine._ I smile spread across Inuyasha's face as he punched one of the men to the ground. They had the upper hand and all of Naraku's guys were almost done for. Then he heard a familiar voice screaming his name.

* * *

_**Earlier**_

Kagome had finally gotten into the mansion. Tripping thorugh all of th crap she couldn't make her way to any kind of sign that Inuyasha or Kikyo might be here.

_Ok Kagome. Think. You saw the light from the second floor so find stairs, maybe a light._

CRASH.

_Or just follow the yelling and screaming._

Kagome rushed up in the direction of the fight she could hear. _That bitch better not have hurt Inuyasha._ Bursting through the door she entered a giant ballroom where she saw about 100 men beating up on Inuyasha. He seemed to have the upper hand. It even looked like Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru, and a bunch of police officers had joined the fight. _Thank God he's alright._ Kagome squinted as she saw something moving on the stage. _Kikyo?_ At first their eyes just locked for a moment. The battle was going to be over soon and Kagome could tell Kikyo knew her fate. Then Kagome watched as Kikyo ripped her gaze from her and pulled out a gun. Her eyes widened. "Inuyasha!"

* * *

_**Present**_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a smile when she realized she was ok. But then he saw her face he realized she wasn't looking at him and she looked absolutely terrified. "Kagome?" he whispered silently. She was looking towards the stage. Inuyasha turned around quickly to see Kikyo holding a gun to Kagome. "Kikyo no!"

"You ruined my life Inuyasha! So this is the price you're going to pay!" Kikyo screeched.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kagome!"

Everything went slow motion to Inuyasha.

He watched Kikyo as she pulled the trigger. Kagome screamed. Everyone in the room had stopped fighting. Sango was screaming at the top of her lungs. Miroku was holding Sango back. Sesshomaru started to run towards Kikyo as Inuyasha ran towards Kagome.

But it was too late.

**A/N: Well, that was an intense chapter. Is kagome ok? Well I guess your gonna have to stick around to find out. Thank you so much to everyone who is still reading this! Band and school have totally killed any free time I've had. Its been almost 4 months. So thank you all for putting up with me. I might be able to put an update or two up around Christmas time. Think of this as a belated Thanksgiving present. lol. Leave reviews/comments! Love you guys! Until next time...**


	13. A Reality Check

Kikyo put up a struggle as Sesshomaru tackled her to the ground and pinned her arms to the floor.

"Get off me you stupid dog!" She kicked in frustration. The gun had fallen from her hands and she had no way to protect herself anymore.

"Shut up wench!" Sesshomaru's voice was loud against the silence of the room. He glared daggers at her. Kikyo fell silent at his look.

In the midst of this, a sob broke through the air.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered as he held a very limp body in his hands. Blood spilled from the wound in Kagome's right shoulder. "Kagome…..Kagome…..Kagome wake up!" His voice was frantic as he shook her. She wasn't responding to anything. Inuyasha clung to her body as he sank down and cried. Tears slipped down his cheeks and onto Kagome's forehead. Inuyasha burrowed his head in Kagome's neck and caressed her hair. _I let her die._ That was the only thought going through Inuyasha's head.

"Shit." Miroku mumbled under his breath. He held a sobbing Sango in his arms. He didn't want her to see Kagome. "Rin, call an ambulance!" He stared frantically back at Inuyasha and Kagome. He watched as Rin nodded and quickly went out to call. He just hoped it wasn't too late. He glanced around the rest of the ballroom. The last of the bad guys were either dead or unconscious. The cops were cleaning up the mess already.

Sesshomaru looked over at his brother. He actually felt sorry for him. He didn't show it of course, but he cared. He turned his attention back to Kikyo. "Get up." Kikyo scowled at his tone and pushed herself up. Sesshomaru roughly took her by the arm and led her outside. As they went Kikyo caught her last glance of Inuyasha and the woman she shot. She smirked at his pain as she left the room and descended down the staircase. Her smirk soon fell to a frown when she reached the front of the mansion and saw the police cars. She saw the back of Kouga's head in another car to the left. He was yelling at some cop. _Idiot. This was all his fault. He couldn't even help kill Inuyasha for her. _Suddenly she felt cuffs placed on her wrists and Sesshomaru shoved her in the back seat of a car. A tear slipped down her stone face as the patrol car drove away from the mansion. Her life was over. She knew that. Naraku wouldn't care the least. It wasn't his problem. Part of her still never knew why she cheated on Inuyasha with Naraku in the first place. At least she had hurt Inuyasha in the worst possible way. It was something Inuyasha would remember her by. A sort of goodbye present. Kikyo chuckled coldly at the thought. _Goodbye Inuyasha._

Inuyasha's ears perked as he heard a siren in the distance. He couldn't register anything else. They wouldn't be able to help her. She was dead. Memories from the past few weeks rushed into his head. He slipped into a trance as he held her. Silently crying, remembering the first time they met, the dinner they went to, the deal they made to become a couple for publicity, the night at the club, and finally the awards where he had kissed her and then had realized she had been kidnapped. He would never admit it, but he was falling for her. He _had_ been falling for her. Inuyasha Takahashi, the hottest bachelor in the world, had been falling for a maid. A maid in New York. He couldn't explain it. She just understood him better than anyone else he had met. She treated him like a person. She was the best person to be around. And now she had been taken away from him. Taken away from him by a small piece of metal. How could he have let that happen? He hadn't even had a chance to apologize for everything. To tell her…

To tell her he didn't really hate her.

He was suddenly snapped back into reality when he couldn't feel her body in his hands anymore. The paramedics had taken her and put her on a white cot. They were rushing her out of the mansion with an oxygen mask to her face. Feeling a weight on his shoulder, he whipped around.

"Woah. Easy Inuyasha." Miroku said in surprise. Sango was still clinging to him. "We should really get to the hospital."

Inuyasha sniffed and turned away. His white bangs falling over his amber eyes. "Does it evern matter? She's dead."

Miroku was taken aback by his answer. "No she's not."

Inuyasha's fist clenched. "Yes she is. I killed her. I couldn't stop Kikyo."

Miroku set Sango aside and moved in front of Inuyasha. Kneeling down he took a deep breath and punched Inuyasha right in the nose.

Recovering from the blow Inuyasha stared in shock at Miroku. "What the hell was that?"

"Snap out of it! Kagome is not dead! And it is not your fault that Kikyo shot her. You can't stop a bullet Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted in frustration. He grabbed Inuyasha by the shirt and dragged him to his feet. "Get your sorry butt up and come to the hospital with us. Kagome needs you!"

Inuyasha stood in shock. Miroku had never stood up to him like this before. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and finally saw the reason behind Miroku's actions. He was beating himself up over something he had no control over. If he wasn't there for Kagome, then that would be the thing to feel guilty about. He looked up at Miroku with new hope. "Thanks Miroku. Grab Sango. Lets go."

Miroku smiled in relief and grabbed Sango. "Your welcome dog boy. Now let's hurry up." And with that the three of them rushed out to the front of the mansion. Rin and Sesshomaru ushered them into the head police car.

"Buckle up kiddies. I'm breaking the speed limit for sure." Rin smiled with glee as she pressed hard on the gas and sent the car zooming towards the hospital. Sesshomaru smirked at her giddiness. She was quite a girl.

* * *

The group entered the hospital ten minutes later.

"That was the fastest I've ever gotten here." Miroku said out of breath. Rin smiled with pride.

Inuyasha stepped forward to meet one of the nurses who was stepping towards them.

"Hi, I'm Glenda." The young nurse held out her hand. Her eyes glazed over as she realized who was standing before her. Inuyasha looked around and heard mumbles from the waiting rooms and the other nurses around the hospital. His ears flattened as he heard a scream and he turned around to see a teenage girl faint. It finally dawned on him that he had forgotten to wear a disguise in here. Through the midst of all this chaos he had forgotten that he was a famous movie star. Inuyasha turned his attention back to the petite nurse and shook her hands. His eyes were distant.

"How's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Part of him didn't want to know.

The nurse seemed to snap out of her daze at his question. "Miss Higurashi is in surgery right now, but we need some medical forms signed first. Are there any family members present?"

"I'm her boyfriend. I'll sign for her."

The nurse looked surprised at his comment. It suddenly hit her that this Kagome person was the woman she had seen in the latest issues of magazines featuring Inuyasha and his hot new girlfriend. Still a bit in shock she nodded her consent and handed the papers to Inuyasha. She turned and walked back to the main desk.

Inuyasha jumped at his brother's voice that was suddenly right behind him. "Rin and I will keep the reporters outside." Inuyasha nodded wordlessly. He soon spotted a chair in a secluded area and started to fill out the papers there.

As Rin and Sesshomaru headed out the main door Sesshomaru noticed Rin sniffle.

"Are you okay Rin?"

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and sniffled. "I just hope Kagome will be ok." She leaned into his arms. At first Sesshomaru was a little shocked at her actions, but he gently placed his arms around her and led her out the main door.

"I hope so too." Sesshomaru whispered.

* * *

The group had been waiting for two hours. Rin and Sesshomaru had successfully shooed the reporters away from the hospital until Inuyasha was ready to give a public announcement. Sango and Miroku stood close to Rin and Sesshomaru as they all waited patiently. Inuyasha was still isolated in a waiting room across the hall. No one dared to bother him because they all knew what he was going through.

"Inuyasha isn't taking this very well." Sango said to break the awkward silence. Her young face looked old from the lack of sleep.

"Can you blame him?" Miroku asked.

"I guess not." Sango replied.

"What he needs is for Kagome to live then he'll be ok, right?" Rin asked as she started to pace.

Footsteps echoed as the double door to the emergency room swung open. Everyone's attention immediately veered to the doctor that came out.

"Is a Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi here?" The stout doctor asked as he looked at his clipboard.

Inuyasha almost flew out of his seat. "Yeah that's me. How's Kagome? Is she alright? What happened?"

"Woah. Slow down son. I'm very happy to tell you that the surgery went well and the bullet was removed. We have hopes for a full recovery. We just need her to wake up."

Everyone broke out into smiles as Inuyasha hugged the doctor and walked over to his friends. "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome." The doctor smiled. "If you'll excuse me." The doctor rushed out of the room as his name was called to see another patient.

Sango jumped into Miroku's arms.

"I told you everything would be fine." Miroku said with a huge grin on his face. He reluctantly let go of Sango and went to embrace Inuyasha.

"Thanks Miroku, for not giving up on me." Inuyasha said.

Miroku smirked. "No problem you stubborn dog." Inuyasha smiled and stepped out of the embrace.

"I'm gonna go see her." With that Inuyasha rushed down the hall and into Kagome's room. His smile faded as he saw her in the worst condition she had ever been in. Inuyasha slowly made his way to the side of her bed and pulled a chair up to sit on.

He carefully to her left hand and caressed it gently as he spoke. "You have no idea how happy I am that you're alive. I was so scared back at the mansion. More scared than I've ever been in my life. I'm sorry for everything I put you through with Kikyo. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been hurt. Thank you for staying with me." Inuyasha paused for thought. _Should I tell her how I feel?_ Inuyasha pondered the question. _Its not like she can hear me anyway._ Inuyasha took a deep breath and spoke in almost a whisper. "This past month or so has been insane. And I just wanted to let you know that without you I wouldn't be the person I am right now. You make me a better person Kagome. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if you weren't here anymore. So please wake up Kagome because...I care about you." Inuyasha gently squeezed Kagome's hand. Damnit. Even when Kagome was in a coma he couldn't express his feelings for her the right way. His attention was suddenly pulled to his hand when he felt a slight tug. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he realized that Kagome's hand was moving. He looked up at her face in surprise as he saw her eyes flutter open. A wave of relief came over Inuyasha.

She was going to be ok.

**A/N: Oh my gosh guys! It's almost been 4 months! My sincerest apologies! I've been getting death threats so I figured that I better update soon so I won't get killed. Lol. Again thank you all for staying with this and for your great reviews that keep me writing. I hope you all liked the new chapter. The story itself will probably be wrapping up in a few chapters or so. I updated before you Cat!haha. Send me reviews!**

**Until next time…**


	14. So Close, Yet So Far

**A/N: Ok it's almost been a year. Words can't express how sorry I am. And there aren't any excuses that are good enough so how about we get along to the story? It's been awhile so I would suggest reading over the last few chapters to remember everything that happened. Anyways, thank you so much for those of you that have stayed with me since the beginning of this story. It is much appreciated. I know some people were wondering about what instrument I play. It's the flute. Enjoy the story!

* * *

**

Inuyasha stared blankly at his hotel ceiling as he laid on his king sized bed. It had been awhile since everything had gone to hell and back. He hadn't heard from Kikyo or Kouga. They supposedly got charged with attempted murder and were sentenced to 25 years in prison. Sesshomaru made sure that they wouldn't get any chance of parole.

Miroku and Inuyasha continued to work on promotions for his new movies and of course the new music video he was in, but it wasn't the same. _Not without her._

Ever since that horrifying day in the manision and the hospital, Miroku and Inuyasha hadn't seen Sango or Kagome. What had it been? Almost a week? Inuyasha sighed and rolled over. He still remembered what had happened as if it were minutes ago.

"_Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. His hand stiffened as Kagome's hand squeezed his again. Inuyasha let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding._

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome slowly opened her eyes and started to look around to make sense of what was happening._

_Inuyasha sighed in relief and gave her a gentle hug. He buried his head in her shoulder. "I'm so glad you're alright."_

_Kagome smiled. "Me too. What happened?"_

_Inuyasha slowly let go of Kagome and sat down on the side of her bed. "K-Kikyo shot you and then we ended up taking all of them down. I imagine Kikyo and Kouga are in prison right about now." Kagome visibly relaxed at the statement. "It's just…I'm sorry I couldn't help you in time. I took too long. I was so stupid!" Inuyasha tightened his fists into balls and tried to contain the onslaught of guilt that had suddenly overcome him again._

_Kagome carefully sat up and instantly put a hand on his face and tried to soothe him. "Shh…it's ok. I'm fine, see? Everything is going to be fine. It wasn't your fault."_

_Inuyasha softened at her words and gently removed her hand from his face. Her touch had been so comforting, but the only thing he could think about was how close he had been to losing her forever._

"_I can't," Inuyasha stated as he abruptly lifted himself from the bed and stood at his full height._

_Kagome stared at him in confusion. "You can't what?"_

_Inuyasha hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath. This was going to be one of the hardest things he had ever done in his life. "I can't be with you anymore. Even if it was just for pretend. I care about you too much. If I have to let you go so you won't be put in any danger then so be it. It hurts…God does it hurt, but I need to do this." Inuyasha silently glanced down at Kagome. Her beautiful eyes were full of pain and she had tears streaming down her porcelain face. Inuyasha couldn't take it. He had to get out before he changed his mind and gave in. Inuyasha turned to leave and made it all the way to the door before he was stopped by a tiny voice._

"_Inuyasha, please don't go. Was it me? Did I do something wrong?"_

_Inuyasha felt his heart wrench at the thought of leaving her, but it had to be done. Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome one last time. "I'm sorry." Inuyasha walked out of the room leaving Kagome sobbing._

Inuyasha cringed at the memory. He hadn't seen Kagome since then. _I wonder how she's doing?

* * *

_

"Ugh! Life sucks!" Kagome whined as she trudged into Sango's office late Friday morning.

Sango was busy typing up the hotel's new schedule when Kagome came in. When she noticed who it was she immediately put her work aside. "What are you doing here? Are you crazy? You've barely been out of the hospital and now what? You think you can just come back to work?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Pleeeease Sango. I'm so bored at home and I've been feeling fine for days now. It's not like anything will happen to me."

Sango considered Kagome's statement. "You know, I really shouldn't, but only if you don't work too hard today."

Kagome smiled and hugged Sango. "Thank you."

Even though she was already exasperated at such an early hour, Sango smiled back. Kagome had the power to bring out the very best in her on her worst days. "Your welcome. And remember nothing too hard. And watch out for…" Kagome interrupted her before Sango could say his name.

"I know. _Him._ I'm finally starting to feel better and I will not let some stupid dog boy with weird ears bring me down." Sango observed Kagome and after a few moments of contemplation decided she would be fine.

"Go on then," Sango said.

Kagome walked out with a smile, but the truth was, just mentioning him began to dampen her spirits. _I really love his ears._ Kagome felt her smile begin to drop.Kagome sighed and started to find something to do in the busy hotel.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Stop your brooding and get your lazy ass in here!" Miroku yelled as he pounded on the door to Inuyasha's room.

Inuyasha growled at the intrusion. Couldn't a man think in peace? Inuyasha angrily jumped off of his bed with a grunt and went into the living room where Miroku was waiting and drinking coffee. Inuyasha stomped up to Miroku and glared. "What the hell do you want?"

Miroku smirked. "Morning to you too sunshine. Look, I know that you've been pretty down after what happened last week, but we still have our jobs. Even though I miss Sango I still do it. So why can't you?"

He had a point. Inuyasha hated it when Miroku had a point. "Keh. Fine, what is it?" Inuyasha slumped onto the couch next to Miroku and waited for his response.

"God she was hot," Miroku said as he dreamily stared into the wall across from him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and punched Miroku on the shoulder. "Get a grip man."

Mioku sighed. "Alright. Anyways, I came to talk to you about some publicity stuff. The media had a field day with what happened last week, but we never really told them if you and Kagome were still the hot couple America knows and loves. With the exception of your creepy fan girl club. Inuyasha shuddered at the thought of those girls. They always wanted to see him naked and he didn't know why. How disturbing. Inuyasha shook his head to clear his thoughts and glanced at Miroku. "I don't know. I told her it was over because I didn't want her to get hurt. Does that mean we have to tell the media as well?"

Miroku nodded. 'I'm afraid so. But hey, look on the bright side. At least you won't be chained down. I mean it's never worked out for me, but being single suits you somehow."

Inuyasha thought about what Miroku said. _Do I really like being single? I guess I never really thought about being in a serious relationship until I met Kagome. We did have a lot of fun together, despite the drama. _Now he really didn't know what to do.

Inuyasha put his focus back on Miroku and the subject at hand. "Ok yeah. Tell the media. Make it look like a clean break. I don't want them to know what really happened."

Miroku nodded sadly. "I'll get on that then. I'll meet you at your photo shoot."

"Yeah sure," Inuyasha responded. Miroku grabbed his coffee and left leaving Inuyasha to get ready to go downtown for his photo shoot. After much pruning and looking in the mirror Inuyasha finally thought he looked presentable to the outside world and phoned for his limo. _At least this will be a good distraction.

* * *

_

Kagome walked through the lobby of the hotel exhausted. She had certainly worked all of her boredom out of herself. "Now time for a nice hot bath at home and some dinner." Kagome began walking faster at the prospect of eating when she noticed a flash of silver by the elevator. _Oh no._ She had spent all week avoiding him. Kagome tried to think of another possible route to take, but the only way out was the exact same direction Inuyasha was headed for. Before she could stop it they were both five feet apart and staring at each other awkwardly. Inuyasha hadn't seemed to notice Kagome until the last possible second or else he definitely would have gone back up the elevator, but now it was too late.

The silence was becoming unbearable so Inuyasha decided to act casual and say something. "So…um…how are you?"

Kagome resisted the urge to laugh. "I've been better, but you probably already know that."

Inuyasha looked down at his shoes for a moment out of guilt. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't. Ok? Just don't." Kagome spit back. "What I did for you was a favor and you treated me like dirt."

"Kagome it wasn't like that, I…"

Kagome's hand shot up in the air to silence him. "I knew I never should have trusted you. Here I thought we were starting to connect. I wanted it to be something more. You must have known that." Kagome's eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. "I was just the stupid girl who fell for the rich famous guy because I thought he was falling back too!" Kagome stopped to catch her breath. She was working herself up too much and if she didn't stop she would start to cry. She would never let Inuyasha see her cry again.

Inuyasha was for once speechless. His mind was telling him what he was doing was the right thing. It would never work between them. He would hurt her like he always did. Somehow he would manage to screw it up. His heart was telling him the exact opposite. So which one should he listen to?

'I really am sorry Kagome. I never meant to hurt you. I never pretended. I do like you a lot, it's just complicated."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his words. "It's not complicated. You're just a coward." Kagome started to walk past Inuyasha as she said these words, but Inuyasha was too quick. He quickly caught her elbow and swung Kagome back to face him.

Kagome was about to shout something about how rude he was, but all she could think about was how close they were. _Oh my God, he smells so good._

Inuyasha was confused when Kagome didn't shout until he realized their closeness. His body betrayed his mind and his hand started to gently move from Kagome's elbow to her hair as he gently stroked it. Their faces were inches apart by now and they both could feel the electricity building between them. "Kagome..."

**Honk!**

Inuyasha and Kagome pulled back at the sound of the car's horn.

Inuyasha sighed. Disappointed and defeated he lowered his hand from Kagome's hair. "That's my limo. I guess I'll see you around." Inuyasha turned and walked out of the lobby leaving a very confused and frustrated Kagome.

_Maybe he was telling the truth._

**Wow those two can be so frustrating to watch sometimes. So what do you think? Will Kagome and Inuyasha ever sort out their differences? Stay tuned and find out! Questions? Comments? Reviews? Don't be shy, send them in!**

**Until next time…**


End file.
